The Scientist
by Just to be Seen by My Eyes
Summary: Jenna was alone and was okay with that, or maybe just used to it. After all, she was a hunter and that's how it worked, you were alone or you were dead. Tony was breaking. After the events in NYC he hadn't been the same. He needed something, but there wasn't a chance he would show it, until one fateful accident would cause these two to cross paths. warning- Mild Suggestive Material
1. The Hunter

"Hey lady watch where you're going!"

Jenna hated New York. It was loud and crowded and the people were jerks. She rolled her eyes as she pressed through the crowds towards the office building. Another day, another job, but it just HAD to be New York. Jenna adjusted her blazer as she stepped into the building and made her way to the front desk.

"Hello. How can I help you?" The receptionist asked, setting down the phone.

Jenna smiled at her as she pulled out her fake FBI badge and showed it to her, "Hi. Agent Jackman, FBI. I'd like to speak to your boss"

The woman's smile faltered "Yes of course! Um he's in a meeting, could you possibly wait about 5, maybe 10 minutes?"

Jenna nodded and stepped away from the desk as she turned her attention to a nearby television.

"It was announced this morning that billionaire Tony Stark was indeed a part of the group known as the Avengers which defended New York City just a few weeks ago. Though Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries, previously denied any involvement in the matter, Mr. Stark met with us earlier this week and gave us the truth"

Jenna rolled her eyes as the scene changed to show a news anchor and none other than the billionaire himself,

"Mr. Stark is it true you are a member of the supposed group called the Avengers," she asked hastily, as if knowing she would get almost none of his time.

"Supposed group? No, I'm not a member of the 'Supposed group' the Avengers. I'm a member of the Avengers, yes we kicked ass and yes I just save the planet. You're welcome."

The man stepped away and waved to her before disappearing into a crowd of people.

Jenna rolled her eyes "Men like that make me sick." She muttered

"Excuse me, Mam." The receptionist called "I can take you to Mr. Beasley's office now,"

Jenna instantly forgot about the man on the TV as she followed the other woman up the stairs

* * *

Jenna had been hoping for a difficult case, something new, something fresh, but it was just a vampire nest. She laughed, _Just a vampire nest… _Never in her life did she think that one day, something like vampire would be normal to her. She zipped up her bag full of hunting supplies and threw it over her shoulder. As she walked out the door she flicked out the lights to her hotel room and headed to the elevator.

The streets of New York were even worse at night. This city really never slept, which made hunting really hard, too many witnesses. She made her way down the side streets and into the alleyways. Jenna sighed and shrugged, man it was good to have a little breathing room. The sound of sirens poisoned the air as she turned a corner only to be shoved into the wall moments later.

"Hunter." The Vampire hissed as his fangs slid down into view.

"Trash." She retorted smiling, "Glad we know each other."

Jenna gasped as white heat seared through her face. She reached up and wiped away the blood dripping from her nose before pulling out a knife and stabbing him in the chest, it didn't kill him of course, but it got him to let her go. She made a break for the street, knife still in hand incase he caught up. As she reached the edge of the street she turned around and was relieved to find he wasn't there. Her chest was heaving and her hands were shaking. She needed to be on her guard, she couldn't just let them push her around like that. She was a hunter. She needed to be strong.

Jenna had just taken a step down the sidewalk when suddenly the vamp was upon her again. He tackled her and they rolled out into the street. Jenna grabbed him by the shirt collar and moved the blade towards his throat. Before she could relieve him of his head, he punched her in the face and forced the knife out of her hand. The vampire grabbed her by the throat.

"So you thought you-"

Jenna heard the screeching of tires and then CRASH. White light exploded all around her as she collapsed and slipped slowly into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Yes I'm very well aware of that," Jenna heard a voice. It was distant, and a little disoriented, but it was there.

"Look, don't worry. I'll figure something out."

She slowly started to drag herself out of the darkness as the voice seemed to get closer.

"Hey, she lived didn't she? We can work this out; no one even has to know. Yes, I know. Witnesses, civilians, blah blah blah. Can't you just whip me up some sort of alibi?"

Her eyes slowly opened and she blinked a few times as the world spun into focus.

"What do you mean you don't know? You're SHIELD, of course you can do it!"

Where was she? Jenna looked around and sighed, it was a hospital room. Great… just what she needed.

"I mean it's not like I did it on purpose. I was driving and she just came out of no where, that can't seriously be my fault."

Her eyes finally rested on the man who was speaking and she frowned. He was facing away from her so that all she could see was his back. He was about average height; dressed in black pants and a dark shirt. She could hear a little distress in his voice as he talked into his phone, or what appeared to be a phone.

"Fine, fine. I'll take care of it, her, whatever. Yeah. I got it. Okay bye."

He slipped his phone into his pocket and turned around. It was him, that jerk from the TV.

He noticed her looking at him and sighed "Oh, you're awake. Good."

"Like you care." Jenna mumbled

"Considering I just saved the world and have a reputation to uphold, yeah I kind of do."

"Oh it's all about you, Stark the great and powerful." Jenna scoffed.

He crossed his arms and smiled "Yes, glad you caught on."

"Just get me out of here." Jenna started to sit up and pain shot through her side.

"Hey! Whoa whoa whoa, you can't just leave." He cautioned as she hissed and laid back down.

Jenna rolled her eyes and took a few deep painful breaths.

"You just had to hit me with your damn car…"

"Hey I didn't try to." He defended

"I could have died."

"But you didn't."

"Shut up."

"Not my style."

"Ass hole."

"I'll take that as a compliment." He beamed

Jenna glared at him, completely silent.

"Sooooo, what's your name? Tasha? Emma? Hannah?" Tony picked up a cup of coffee and sipped it, watching her over the brim. "Martha?"

She looked him over "Jenna, Jenna Winters."

"Well, Miss Winters." He nodded "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Jenna rolled her eyes "Can't say I feel the same, Mr. Stark."

Tony shrugged "Fine by me."

She closed her eyes, "How bad are my injuries?"

Tony looked her over and thought before taking a few steps closer. "Broken arm, broken ribs, bruises, deep contusions, few gashes here and there. So over all not too bad."

"Not too bad?! Ugh, I just want to get out of here." Her voice trailed off.

If he felt bad about this he didn't show it, however, he was kind enough to ask "Can I get you anything? Water? Tea? Coffee?"

"You can go out and let me sleep."

"Done," He turned to leave, "But first I'd like to ask you a question, very simple really. What were you doing with that man in the middle of the street?"

"He attacked me, I was defending myself." True… ish.

Tony studied her skeptically; she could almost see the gears turning in his mind.

"I'll be back in two hours with coffee." He announced before leaving her to rest.


	2. The Mechanic

**And Now for a Chapter from Mr. Stark's point of view. Kind of a short chapter, but I hope you like it. (don't worry, things will get more interesting soon) **

When Tony entered the room two hours later, Jenna was still asleep. A piece of her hair had moved and was now resting oddly on her face. Tony pulled up a chair next to her bed and set down her coffee before gently moving the hair away from her face. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He'd almost killed someone… Someone he didn't even know. He stood and began to pace, tapping his chin with his finger. Too many people… he already felt responsible for the deaths of too many. And then he'd almost died, he could still feel the fear creeping into his heart as-

Tony shook his head and went back to the chair. He couldn't break down, not now, not ever. He had to be strong. He looked her over and began to ponder who she was and what she was really doing in the middle of the street with that man. That man who'd basically just gotten up and walked away from the accident as if nothing had happened. Tony had picked up her knife off the asphalt and put it in his pocket, hoping maybe it would be a key to figuring out who he'd almost killed. He pulled it out of his pocket and held it in front of him. It was just a simple hunting knife, but something about it seemed to radiate darkness; like even the blade had a story too painful to tell.

"Where did you get that?"

Tony looked up at her and put on a bright smile "You're awake. I brought you coffee." He put the blade away and grabbed the coffee cup.

"I don't want coffee," Jenna rolled her eyes "I want you to tell me where you got that knife."

Tony sighed and placed the cup back on the table. He reached back into his pocket and pulled out the blade once more. "This thing?" He twirled it playfully "Why? Is it yours?"

Jenna hesitated, eyes scanning him for a moment before answering "Yeah, and I would like it back." She reached for it and Tony pulled it away.

"Sorry. No can do." He smirked "Finders keepers."

She rolled her eyes "You are ridiculously immature."

He laughed "Yes, yes I am. But, Miss Winters, that is what makes me so special."

"Did you do anything useful while I was asleep? Like find out how long I'm going to be trapped in this hell hole with you?"

"Okay now I'm insulted." Tony said sarcastically. "Hospitals have feelings too, you know."

Tony was shocked when she fell silent. The look on her face was… well very much like one Pepper would make when she wanted to kill him, which was often.

"Just get out." She said quietly

Guilt tugged at Tony's heart and he finally let the façade fall for a moment. "I'll go talk to the doctors. I'll be back when I know."

"No." Jenna was refusing to look at him "Send one of them in to tell me. I don't want to see you ever again."

That actually stung for some reason. "Look I saved your life."

"AFTER YOU ALMOST TOOK IT FROM ME." She shot him a death glare. "You're not a hero, Mr. Stark. You're a jerk who just happened to be born into the right circumstances." She paused and looked him over "You don't deserve any of this."

Tony was completely dumbfounded. His mouth hung open for a moment before he clenched his jaw. She was right, more right than she'd ever know.

He looked away "You're absolutely right Miss Winters. I will send someone else in." He said quietly

When he looked up at her again he was… completely confused. Would she make up her mind? Now Tony was getting annoyed. She was staring at him, something else in her eyes. Not anger, not annoyance. She looked like she pitied him.

"I- I didn't mean-" She started

"But you did." He shook his head "I know you did."

"Tony… I mean Mr. Stark." Jenna called to him quietly "I- I apologize. That was harsh.

"Whatever." He started to walk out of the room and then something odd happened. He felt something tug at his hand. He looked back and realized she'd taken his hand in hers.

"I- You can come back and tell me what the doctor's say."

He inhaled deeply before releasing an exasperated sigh "I'll be back in a few minutes." He pulled his hand away from hers and left the room.


	3. Breakdown

Jenna felt pretty bad for what she'd said. It may have been how she felt but she knew that didn't mean she had to say it. She looked up at the ceiling and sighed. He was definitely different than she'd expected. Well, to a point. For the most part he was EXACTLY like she thought he'd be but there had been that moment, that millisecond where he'd been different. Maybe… maybe she'd misjudged him. She shook it off. No. One moment of vulnerability did not make up for his other actions. He was a dick. He didn't deserve her pity.

Jenna decided to focus on more important things, like getting out of there and getting her knife back. That knife was way more important than Mr. Stark would ever know. If he lost it… Jenna bit her lip. If something happened he would pay for that. Her best friend, who was now dead, had given it to her before she'd left for the mission that would be the end of her. Jo Harvelle was one of the best people Jenna had ever known.

"Damn hellhounds." Jenna whispered as she took a moment to think about the girl who had been the closest thing she'd ever had to a family.

"Hell hounds?"

Jenna's face drained of color as she looked towards the door.

"I knew there was something off about you." Tony smiled confidently "You're insane aren't you?"

Jenna raised an eyebrow at him "Ummm no. I was thinking about a TV show. You have a problem with that."

"No." Tony had brought in yet another coffee for himself "I just have one question for you Miss Winters. It is Miss isn't it?"

Jenna clenched her jaw. He definitely did not deserve her pity.

"Thought so, anyways. I was just wondering, what were you _really _doing in the middle of the street with a man and a rather odd looking knife?"

"I already told you, I-"

"Lies."

Her eyes narrowed,

"One thing, among many things, I'm great at is reading people." He paused and pointed at her "You, Miss Winters, are a liar. Probably the biggest liar I've ever met."

Jenna refused to acknowledge his accusation or answer his question.

"What did you find out?" she questioned.

"About leaving? Forgot to ask." Tony shrugged and took a drink of his coffee "I'll tell Pepper to find out."

"You're impossible."

"And you're a liar." He insisted again, crossing his arms "There's something different about you Miss Winters, I just can't figure out what it is." He pulled out her knife again "And this thing, why do you even care about it? I could get you a better one in an instant. Hell I could get you an entire arsenal but you want this." He examined it closely "Why?"

Jenna watched him carefully, debating what to tell him. "It was a friend's… she died and it's all I have left of her."

"A knife? That's a bit odd isn't it?" Tony tossed the knife into the trashcan "No more lies Miss Winters, I want the truth."

"You can't handle the truth!" She snapped.

"I just saved then entire planet, I'm pretty sure I can handle your story."

Jenna laughed "Really? Who are you kidding Mr. Stark? You're more of a mess than I am."

He glared at her.

"You don't think I saw that earlier? You're broken aren't you?" Jenna started "You put on that mask that you're better than everyone but you really aren't are you? What broke you? When did life slap you across the face and wake you up from your little dream?"

"Stop." He mumbled, closing his eyes

"Was it the other heroes? Seeing there are others better than you? Was it the missile?"

He backed away from her and into the wall, his body shaking "Stop… stop. Please." Tony begged as he blinked and tried to steady his breathing.

"You're not invincible Mr. Stark."

He turned and put his hands on his head as he closed his eyes yet again. His chest was heaving and his heart was pumping rapidly. Jenna watched with a mixture of pity, confusion, and curiosity as he slid down the wall and slowly calmed down. Tony looked up at her, pain and fear evident in his eyes. An eerie silence fell over the room as they locked eyes for a moment and Jenna saw him as he really was, broken and alone.

After a few minutes he stood and looked away from her "Because of your progress and insistence to leave this place, the doctor's said they'll release you tomorrow."

Jenna released a soft sigh. "I-" Well now she'd really gone and screwed herself over hadn't she? "I'm sorry I didn't know."

He waved his hand dismissively before starting towards the door "Have a good life Miss Winters."

**Author's note: DON'T WORRY! This is not the end, this is merely the end of the beginning **


	4. Love and Loss

**_Malibu California 4 months later_**

"Sir, Miss Potts has arrived." JARVIS's voice rung through the shop.

Tony looked up from his blueprints and glanced around. "Alright send her down."

"Sir-"

"Mute." Tony turned the screwdriver in his hand and went back to work, eyes darting back and forth between the object on the worktable and the blueprints hovering above. He pursed his lips and was about to place another piece in its spot when he heard the clicking of heels making their way down the stairs. Tony snapped his hands together in a clap and the blueprints disappeared. He set down the screwdriver and turned towards the glass door.

"Tony?" Pepper's form slowly appeared and tony shot her a slightly nervous smile.

"Hey." He leaned back against the table and crossed his arm.

Pepper stepped into the shop and looked him over "There are some things we need to talk about"

He rolled his eyes "C'mon Pep, you know I don't talk."

"Tony you can't just do nothing, it's your company"

"Just because I'm the genius whose name is on the side of the building doesn't make it mine." He turned back to his worktable and started to put his newest toy together.

"You are being ridiculous. What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing." He shrugged

"You've been acting different since the accident in New York." Pepper stepped closer,

"I'm fine, Pepper." He insisted, sending her an annoyed glare.

Pepper shook her head and sighed "Look, I brought you dinner,"

"Is it take out? I've been craving take out." He set down the screwdriver again "JARVIS remind me to get takeout tomorrow."

"I'll put that in the book." The AI responded.

Pepper examined him for a moment before leading the way back upstairs. Tony followed her, eyes scanning her form as they ascended to the main floor and walked towards the table. Tony was a bit disappointed to find Pepper had not brought take out, she had in fact brought a salad.

"What are you trying to do? Kill me?" Tony pouted as he picked up the plastic container.

"I'm trying to keep you from killing yourself." She retorted, sitting down. "Now eat."

Tony rolled his eyes but sat down across from her. "Fine."

He drove his fork into the greens and picked them up, twisting them a few times in front of his face before shoving them into his mouth. He chewed it up, swallowed it and then smiled at her.

"Hmmmm yummy." He stood "Thanks for the dinner." He picked up the container and turned to walk away, wanting to return to his solitude.

"You are not walking away from this." She commanded "You're going to sit down, eat, and then we're going to have a relaxing evening."

_I don't relax_ he thought as he turned to face her. "Pep-"

"If you want me to stay here, you're going to have to make it worth it."

He clenched his jaw, holding her gaze for a moment. "One night." He looked away before sitting back down at the table. They ate the rest of their dinner in silence.

* * *

Tony couldn't sleep. He never could these days but something about tonight had made it worse. Something just felt wrong. The air felt darker, everything felt quieter, and the world seemed to spin in slow motion. Tony had been staring at the ceiling for a while now and was beginning to feel a little bit bored. He turned over and kissed Pepper on the forehead before slipping out of the bed and heading down to his shop. Tony's footsteps echoed through the mansion as he yawned and ran a hand through his hair. He had been expecting this dark feeling to go away once he reached his shop and could finally work. But it didn't. It lingered and something in the back of Tony's mind told him something was about to go horribly wrong.

That's when he heard several loud bangs coming from upstairs.

"JARVIS-"

"Working on it, sir."

He stepped into one of his suits before making his way up the stairs. The moment his feet touched the main floor he heard her scream and fear washed over him. He flew to their room, heart racing, chest heaving. She was fine she had to be fine she…

Pepper wasn't fine.

She was laying there, eyes wide, body still, surrounded by blood. He blinked a few times, backing away "Pep?" He turned away and closed his eyes. No. This couldn't be real, he wouldn't accept it. "Pepper?"

"Sir the police-"

"Mute." He whispered, covering his face with his hands. He stayed there like that, asking her name over and over again, refusing to accept she was gone. He hardly even noticed the police as they moved him from the room and began to do their investigation. All he noticed was the hole in his heart and the fact that she was gone. His entire world….

"Hello." Tony's head snapped up at the sound of a familiar voice coming from the other side of the room. "I'm Agent Reed, FBI. Do you mind if I take a look at the scene?"

"Not at all. It's right this way."

He stood and turned towards her. "Hello Miss _Reed._"

Jenna's face drained of color. "Hello Mr. Stark."


	5. Lunch? Lunch

**Sorry for late update but it's here. So yep. Yes its short but trust me the next few should make up for that :)**

Tony looked Jenna over and forced a very weak smile onto his face. He momentarily shoved thoughts of Pepper to the side as he tried to focus his energy elsewhere.

"Detective, Agent or whatever you are, a word?" He raised his eyebrows before turning and walking into the kitchen. Jenna entered the kitchen a few seconds after he did and folded her arms.

"I can explain…"

"Who are you? You with Shield? Why are you stalking me? Am I in trouble? Is something going on?"

"Mr. Stark-"

"Did they know about Pepper? What's with the change in name? Love the outfit by the way."

"Mr. Stark, I'm not with Shield." Jenna finally cut through his rant, "I'm here to investigate a murder, that's all."

"But you said Reed, your name is Winters." He pointed out.

She sighed, running a hand through her hair "Its… complicated…"

"Well uncomplicated it or I'll turn you in." Tony shrugged.

Jenna examined him a moment, her eyes scanning him entirely. Tony was smirking a little when she looked up, earning a small scoff from the brunette.

"I… track serial killers." Jenna folded her arms. "I'm with the FBI. My real name is Reed, I just didn't tell you because I didn't trust you."

"So THAT's why you had all those fake ID's in your purse." He snapped his fingers

"You looked in my bag?"

"What? The police were investigating and I saw it, got interested, picked it up, I don't know." He rubbed his face. This was making less and less sense the more they talked. "I can't focus right now… I'm sorry. I mean I'm not but I am. Anyways. How about lunch next week?"

Jenna frowned as if she was thinking it over "If I'm still in town, I will have lunch with you next week."

"You'll be in town unless you want me to accuse you of lying." It was his turn to scoff. "Trust me that isn't something you want. People believe me…. Sometimes."

Jenna rolled her eyes "Fine, what day."

"Monday, here. I'll have…" The words caught in his throat… Pepper wasn't… He cleared his throat "Monday, You'll show up here and we'll go out for lunch. But wear something acceptable, I can't be seen with… well. Just dress sexy. Like I said, I have an image to maintain."

Jenna laughed "God no, I'm not going out to lunch with you, dressed like a little slut. I'll dress how I see fit and you won't complain."

Tony huffed "Fine. Just don't dress down."

"No promises." She turned to leave.

"And one more thing Miss Winters."

She paused.

"If you find out who did this to Pepper… Make sure they pay."

Jenna looked back at him, pity evident in her eyes. "They'll pay dearly. I guarantee you."


	6. Masquerade

_Masquerade!_  
_Hide your face, __so the world will __never find you!_

On Monday, Jenna pulled up to the Malibu house in her blue 1967 Camaro SS 10 minutes before the time Tony had instructed her to arrive. She pulled the keys out of the ignition and looked at herself in the mirror. Her shoulder length blonde hair was straightened today and she had pulled some of it back into a clip, trying to look a little professional. She'd done some light makeup but nothing too extreme, a little eye shadow, some blush, eyeliner, mascara, lipstick. She had picked out a nice short black evening dress, something might wear on a fancy date, which is what she figured lunch with Tony Stark might be like.

She slipped out of the car and locked the door before walking up to the front door of the house which opened on it's own.

"Sir, your afternoon appointment has arrived." A voice rung out through the house, making Jenna jump a bit.

"I know, I saw her through the window." Tony descended the steps to the main floor and turned to face his guest. He was sporting a grey suit with a white undershirt and a black tie. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets and was putting most of his weight on one leg. He scanned her once and slid on some shades "Not bad, Miss… whatever your real name is."

Jenna sighed and clasped her hands in front of her "Alright, I showed up, can we just go to lunch?"

He nodded and turned towards the stairs that led down to his shop/garage. "This way."

Once they were both settled in his Acura NSX Roadster (A.K.A. Stark 33) he turned on the radio and took off into the street. They were both silent as Tony drove them through the streets with, a hair recklessly, to a fancy Greek restaurant in town. He got out of the car and walked around to open her door for her. She raised an eyebrow but allowed him to do so.

"What? You think cause I'm rich, famous, and brilliant I can't be a gentlemen?"

Jenna stepped out of the car and shrugged "You just never struck me as that type."

He offered her his arm and she took it hesitantly "Well you assumed wrong."

Tony took her inside and walked up to the hostess "Stark, reservation for two."

The young woman smiled and grabbed two menu's leading the way back to a small table next to one of the window's. Tony released Jenna's arm and allowed her to seat herself "You know." He turned to the hostess "We could make it a reservation for three if you wanted to join us."

The brunette blushed and shook her head "Your waiter will be with you shortly." She left in a hurry.

Tony shrugged and sat down across from Jenna who had already buried her face in the menu. She just needed to get this over with. They sat there for a few minutes, hiding behind menus and avoiding conversation before the waiter showed up.

"Hello, Mr. Stark, it's good to see you again, What may I get for you today?"

Tony looked up at the other man and smiled "Hey Fredrick, good to see you. If you could start us off with a little champagne, two for me, one for her, that would be great."

"Anything for our best customer," Fredrick nodded hurried off to the kitchen.

Jenna quickly returned to the menu after he left.

"You know the chicken penne is pretty good." Tony called from behind his menu. "But I think I'm going to get the shrimp scampi. What about you?"

Jenna glanced over the menu again "I think I'll just get the lasagna."

"Bad after taste, trust me, not the route you want to go." He sighed closing his menu

"Then I'll try the chicken panini"

"Much better choice." He nodded.

The waiter reappeared with three glasses of champagne and placed them on the table.

"Do you know what you would like to eat today?" He asked them, clasping his hands in front of him.

"Shrimp scampi for me, chicken penini for her." Tony nodded, smiling at the young waiter who returned the smile

"Alright, I'll take your menus and we'll have your food to you soon."

Jenna was reluctant to let go of her menu but knew she would look stupid if she tried to keep it so she handed it to him and instantly busied herself drinking her champagne and watching the world out of the window.

"First question." Tony started, "Name. What is your real name?"

Jenna sighed "Winters, Jenna Winters."

"Are you really an FBI agent?" He asked, taking a sip of his drink.

Jenna looked at him and frowned, "No."

"Then What do you do?" He pressed, leaning across the table.

"It's top secret." Jenna shrugged.

Tony scoffed and rolled his eyes "Yeah right."

Jenna rolled her eyes "I'm not going to tell you, Mr. Stark."

They held each other's gaze for a moment and finally Tony conceded.

"Miss Winters, I can't stop thinking about you." He admitted with a sigh "You don't… make sense to me. Who are you? What do you do? Why were you there that night? Why are you here now? Who is the woman who I almost killed?"

Jenna released a sigh and set down her glass "I'm sorry but… I cant tell you. You can't know this, because what I do… what I do changes people's lives forever. It's best if you don't know."

"Why do you get to decide that?" He folded his arms and leaned back in his chair,

"Because I do." Jenna laughed, annoyed.

"I need to know how you could tell… " He said quietly. "How you knew I was… all those things you said, about me not being invincible or whatever, I know that. I do, you're right. I realized that during-" He paused and took a few deep breaths. "When- The missile-"

Jenna watched him, brow knit with concern as he began to blink rapidly and his chest began to heave.

"Mr. Stark…" Jenna reached across the table to take his hand, something was wrong.

Tony jumped at her touch and quickly stood, He looked around frantically and stumbled towards the exit. Jenna followed him, trying to figure out exactly what was going on. When she walked outside, she found Tony leaning heavily against his car, slowly sinking to the ground. She walked over and knelt down in front of the shaking man.

"Mr. Stark…"

He pinched his eyes closed and clenched his fists.

"Tony." She tried "Tony it's alright, you're safe here. I promise you're alright."

He didn't stop shaking but he also didn't run, that meant something right?

She took his hand nervously "Tony my job, my job is to protect people. All kinds of people, I'll protect you, Tony. I will."

After a while of her whispering soothing things and rubbing the back of his hand, Tony began to calm down. His breathing slowed to a normal rate and the shaking stopped. He squeezed her hand weakly and opened his eyes, looking at her with gratitude. She held his gaze and continued rubbing his hand, the way one would comfort a friend or child in need. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to calm herself now too and that's when something unexpected happened.

She felt something soft and warm against her lips and her heart jumped. She sat there for a moment in shock. He was kissing her. Unconsciously she began to kiss him back but once she really realized what was going on she pulled away.

She looked away from him and stood, straightening her dress. "I should really go."

Tony nodded and cleared his throat "Yeah. I'll take you back to your car…"

They climbed into the car and drove back to the house in silence, as soon as they arrived Jenna walked to her car, got in and left without a word.


	7. Fix You

Jenna was pacing back and forth in her hotel room. She had her cell phone in one hand and the other was resting on her chin. She was still in Malibu, it had been three days since she'd gone to lunch with him and she was still confused. Part of her wanted to leave, to run and forget it because it didn't mean anything, but another part of her wanted to see him again.

"Ugh…" Jenna flopped down on the bed and put her arm over her eyes. "Why…" She groaned. _This is so stupid._

That's when her phone buzzed. She looked down at it and opened her messages.

_Coffee. 4pm .Café on 4__th__ street. Don't be late. _

She frowned and texted back.

_Do I know you?_

She waited for a response, frown on her face

_Who doesn't? I have more questions, our lunch was rudely interrupted the other day and I would like to finish my interview. Be there._

She rolled her eyes.

_I'm not in town._

She lied, suddenly stubborn.

_You'll be there. _

Jenna waited a moment, debating what to say next as she sat up on the edge of the bed and slipped her shoes on.

_Fine_

She walked into the bathroom and examined herself in the mirror. Her blonde, shoulder length hair was a frizzy mess and there were tired circled under her dark brown eyes. Jenna took a few minutes to make herself look decent before heading out of the bathroom and grabbing her purse.

* * *

Tony was sitting outside the café in a hoodie and dark jeans, sunglasses covering his eyes. He sent her a small smile and gestured to the seat across from him. He already had two cups of coffee for himself and another for her. Jenna took her seat and grabbed the nearest cup of coffee. Tony leaned back in his chair and folded his arms

"See, I told you you'd be here." He smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"So what questions did you have for me?" Jenna ignored his statement, taking a drink of coffee.

He shifted a little in the chair and tilted his head "Fine. Be that way. I wanted to know what you were really doing that night when I hit you with my car, among other things which we'll get to later."

Jenna laughed and shook her head "No no no, I'm not that easy to trick Mr. Stark, I told you what I do is a secret now do you have some real questions or should I just go?"

"It's Tony." He said, reaching up and adjusted his glasses

Jenna raised her eyebrows "What?"

"Call me Tony. Mr. Stark is weird." He slid his glasses off and folded them up before tucking them into his pocket.

"Okay fine." She shifted and looked him over "Tony, do you have any real questions for me?"

"Are you busy?"

Her frown deepened "I'm sorry?"

"Are you busy?"

Jenna paused, considering the question "Right now I'm having coffee with you. Then I'm probably going to go to my apartment and work."

"So you're not really?" He pressed

"I suppose not." She huffed, "Why?"

"Well now you are." He stood and started walking away. Jenna sat there frowning for a moment before hopping up and going after him. He led the way to his car and opened the door for her "Please, get in."

"Where are we going?" Jenna shook her head and took a step back.

He rolled his eyes "I'm not going to hurt you Miss Winters just get in the car."

Jenna watched him for a few seconds before sliding into the passenger seat. He closed the door behind her and walked around to his side. Jenna tried to work the answer out of him as he drove but he refused to tell her where they were going. Eventually Jenna recognized the scenery and released a soft sigh.

"Really? We're going to your house?"

"I need to return a few things to you." He glanced over at her and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel.

"You have my things?" Jenna leaned back a little and raised an eyebrow as she folded her arms.

"I took them from you when you were passed out. Back in New York." He gestured with his hands as he spoke.

"You stole from me?" She raised her voice.

"Borrowed. I had full intent of… returning them to you eventually." He reached up and began messing with the radio. "I think we need some music." Black Sabbath roared from the stereo system, drowning out Jenna's thoughts and ending the conversation.

Once they arrived at the house, Tony invited her in for a drink while he rounded up the things he'd taken from her while they were in New York. Jenna was seated on the couch sipping at a small glass of scotch while Tony scurried around.

"I know I left it here…" He scratched his head, pointed to a table and then turned, hopping down the stairs to the shop. Jenna heard a few crashes and things shattering followed by a groan and a moment of silence. Standing, she called out in a semi-worried voice "Tony?"

"Fine, Miss Winters. Just a… JARVIS will clean it up."

Jenna walked down the stairs and examined the shop. It was a complete and total mess. Many of the cars were broken in some way shape or form, tables were turned, papers scattered across the floor. This couldn't be normal…

"Tony…" She started

"Yeah it's a bit of a mess right now but someone will clean it." He shook his head "Someone always does."

He was seated on the floor amidst the mess and when she stood she noticed a little blood dripping from his hand.

"You're bleeding." Jenna stepped into the shop carefully and made her way to him.

"What?" He frowned and looked down at his hand "Oh I guess I am."

She took his hand and examined the wound a moment, it had little pieces of glass in it here and there but it wasn't too deep. Jenna sighed "Do you have a first aid kit?"

"Somewhere" He shrugged and pulled his hand away "Don't worry about it."

Jenna was honestly concerned for him now. Something was very wrong. She knew he could just be a messy person but that didn't seem right.

"Tony do you need someone…"

"Are you offering?" He asked with a boyish grin.

"That's not what I meant, dipshit." She rolled her eyes "I meant to take care of all this, take care of you. Is that what Pepper did?"

Tony was silent but he stared at her and she held his gaze. His eyes screamed yes. Yes he needed something but he would never tell. His eyes began to water and he shook his head "I'll be fine." He cleared his through roughly "But if you wanted to stay to… investigate for your case…"

Jenna nodded "Okay. I'll stay." She walked over to him "Now go get that first aid kit so I can clean you up."

**Okay so the next chapter should be much longer and much more interesting. a new character (one of my personal favorites) will be joining the fun and I'm really looking foreword to it. **


	8. El Tango De Roxanne

**Merry Christmas! I am posting this chapter for all of you as a Christmas gift. My favorite chapter that I've written so far just because it was fun. I hope you all enjoy it.**

_Jealousy... Yes Jealousy... Will drive you mad! _

**(and yes, I'm naming these chapters after songs now XD) **

The case took two days for Jenna to solve but she stayed for three weeks. Not that Tony noticed, he was too busy burying himself in his work. Jenna cleaned up the messes he'd made so far and tried to make sure he was somewhat stable again before beginning to pack up her things. She was headed for the door when he called for her.

"Miss Winters?"

Jenna stopped walking and turned to face him "Yes, Tony?"

He looked her over with a frown, "You're leaving. But you've only been here three days."

"Three _weeks_," She corrected with a small shake of her head.

"Three weeks?!" He exclaimed, scratching his head. "I've- you've been here for three weeks?" Tony began to pace "God please tell me the press haven't shown up… they eat this stuff up. Wait. No. Someone call a press conference this is good."

"I'm sorry what's good?" Jenna folded her arms

"Do you actually have a real job?" He turned to her and stopped pacing for the moment.

Jenna sighed and rolled her eyes "We've discussed this."

He waved a hand dismissively "Well you do now. I need a secretary. I used to have Pepper. Not that she was that she just… made life easier. Lots of things." He was pacing again "Of course you can't _be _Pepper, she was CEO. And" He paused to look at her "No offense. But you're not CEO material."

Jenna just stared at him, head tilted, eyebrows raised in confusion as he continued.

"And you can't be a house keeper. That makes this sound kinky, not that I dislike kinky. So yes, Secretary it is. You're my new secretary." He walked over and shook her hand "Congratulations."

Jenna scoffed "Tony I'm not just going to-"

"Look this sounds weird, but if you can stay my house for three weeks and somehow not end up in bed with me…" He shifted his weight "You're doing something right. Now go get dressed."

"What?" Jenna was shocked and confused "Who said I was taking your offer?"

"Your eyes did." He gestured towards her "Now c'mon." He took her hand "We have a party to go to and you need to dress properly."

Jenna frowned but followed him as he led the way to his room and stopped outside the door.

"You, stay here. I'll be right back." He commanded and disappeared into his room, reappearing in a few minutes with a red dress. "You're going to need this." He handed it to her. "Because I need a date."

"Tony-"

"Jenna-" He countered with a look. "Just consider it celebration of your new position."

She stared at him a moment before taking the dress and walking towards her room. Or the one she'd claimed. "Fine."

"You've got about an hour to get ready." He called after her and slipped back into his room so he could get changed.

An hour later Jenna was standing at the base of the stairs dressed in the red evening gown he'd supplied her with. It fit almost perfectly. Her other dress shoes had worked nicely with it so she'd just worn that. Her hair was curled and her makeup was a little nicer than normal. Tony walked down the stairs, smiling at her

"Love the dress." He offered her an arm "C'mon Miss Winters. We've got a party to go to."

* * *

The party was different than what Jenna was expecting. When Tony Stark said party she automatically assumed… well… but no. This party was elegant, slow dancing on the dance floor, people chatting casually over glasses of wine. Everyone seemed to know everyone. Everyone except for her. Tony was walking around, a hand on her waist as he introduced her to people even he didn't seem to care about. One after one they nodded and smiled, occasionally shaking her hand. After a while Tony whispered to her

"You know they're not going to kill you"

"I know." She defended with a frown.

Tony chuckled "You could've fooled me."

"I'm sorry to interrupt." A new voice entered the conversation and they both turned to face him. A tall, built, blonde man was smiling at them. "But I just wanted to introduce myself." He held out a hand to Tony. "Aldrich. Aldrich Killian."

Tony shook his hand and put on a disinterested smile. "Tony Stark."

"And your girlfriend?" He looked at Jenna.

Both of them quickly scrambled to tell him that Jenna was not his girlfriend. She was his secretary.

"Oh." Killian looked between the two "Secretary. Then you don't mind if I dance with her?"

"No go ahead." Tony removed his arm from Jenna's

"No I really shouldn't." She insisted, "I'm not good at dancing."

Killian chuckled "C'mon you can't be that bad."

"It's pretty bad." Jenna shook her head

"Nah, I'll teach you." He offered her a hand. "C'mon. One dance, I insist."

Jenna slowly took his hand and Killian led her out to the dance floor.

He placed his hand on her waist and took her other hand in his. He slowly began to lead her through the typical ballroom dance. She looked at him nervously. Afraid to mess up. He just smiled at her, hoping to calm her as he pulled her a little closer. "You're doing good." He leaned in and spoke in her ear.

Tony wasn't sure what was being said but for some reason he wasn't enjoying this. Something was off about that Killian guy. The way he had talked to him. The look in his eyes. And now he was dancing with Jenna but it wasn't… just dancing. The way he was looking at her. Tony didn't like it.

The music sped up and Killian's hand, which had been at her waist, slid down to her hip as he pulled her even closer and slid his hand around to her back. Jenna was growing a little uncomfortable at his closeness. He continued to whisper in her ear that she was learning well and assured her this was completely normal. Tony looked away for a moment and grabbed himself a drink. She looked at him at one moment, and there was a mixture of fear and discomfort in her eyes. Tony had the urge to go and rescue her. He wanted to steal her from Killian's arms and-

Tony shook his head. What was he thinking? She was just some girl. It didn't matter. But looking at her in that moment, Killian's hand in hers, his eyes scanning her hungrily and leaning in close, his lips against her skin as he spoke, it made Tony's skin crawl with utter detestation for the rat. Tony put his glass down and made his way out to the dance floor. He found them and when the song ended, he placed a hand on Killian's shoulder.

"May I?" He gestured to Jenna who kind of looked like she was going to die.

Killian smiled icily, not a hint of warmth or kindness there. "but of course." He kissed Jenna's cheek before stepping away "It's been a pleasure."

Tony stepped in and placed a gentle hand on her waist and took her hand. She held his gaze for a moment as if to say thank you. He nodded to her.

"Miss Winters." He looked around, keeping his face expressionless. "We are needed elsewhere." He lied.

She frowned "Tony what do you mean?"

"I mean Fury called me. I have to go in but I need you to go home and take care of some things for me."

She looked a little confused but allowed him to lead her out to the car.

"Well that party sucked." He mumbled as they pulled away, "No good drinks and all the girls were either too old or even worse. Really smart." He shot her a grin.

Jenna smiled half-heartedly, still a little uncomfortable about her encounter with Killian. "It was a pretty bad party." She agreed.

"I should throw one some time, then you would know what a real party is like." He joked and turned on the radio, hoping that would help.

When they reached the house, Tony escorted her inside Jenna smiled at him before heading to her own room. She changed into something more comfortable before leaving her room and making her way to the couch. Tony was already sitting there fiddling with a small tool. She hesitated a moment before sitting down beside him.

"I wanted to thank you." Jenna looked to him and he glanced her way.

"For what?" He continued to fiddle with the… thing.

"Rescuing me." She rubbed her hands together "From him."

"That guy's a real ass hole." Tony grumbled, a bit of anger obvious in his voice. He set down the tool and piece of something (Jenna couldn't figure out what) "I swear to you he won't come near you again. I know that… I could be like that a long time ago but Pepper changed that. And there _is _a difference between the party tonight and my parties. At my parties it's okay to act like that, but not in a place like that." He hesitated before taking her hand. "He won't do that to you again."

Jenna stared at him a moment "Thank you." She said quietly, examining his face.

Tony leaned in and Jenna met him half way, their lips connecting in a soft kiss.

"I promise." Tony whispered and moved a hand to her cheek, holding her there while he kissed her again. Jenna kissed him back. Tony wrapped his arms around her and simply held her, rubbing her arm gently and moving to kiss her hair "I promise to keep you safe." He repeated. He'd failed Pepper. He wouldn't fail again. "I promise."


	9. Give Me Love

**And an update for New Years! yay! **

**_Give me love like her. Cause lately I've been waking up alone . . . _**

**_All I want is the taste that your lips allow. My my, my my, give me love_**

Every day was the same, he would wake up from a very minimal amount of sleep and instantly his heart would ache. She wasn't there. He was alone and it was all his fault. He wasn't fast enough. He would lay there in bed for a moment, pretending she was still there and wondering what she would think. What would she say? What would she want him to do? His Pepper. She'd known him better than anyone, including himself.

The first few days had been the worst. The days when he really expected her to be there and then would suddenly remember she wasn't. She was gone forever and a piece of him with her. Eventually that pain became too much for him to bear and Tony began to bury himself in work. All the while Jenna was taking care of him. Picking up the destruction his agony left behind.

One night, when he was dealing with another wave of depression, he had watched her work. She had seemed so at peace, and yet there was pain. He could see it. And when he'd finally asked her why she was doing this, she had sighed and tucked a hair behind her ear.

"Because saving people is what I do, Mr. Stark." She had responded.

He'd immediately shut down after that. He didn't need saving. He could do this. He could keep fighting. And then it kind of hit him.

What for?

What was he fighting for? Himself? No. He hated himself too much right now for that to be the answer. For his company? Not that either, it had been Pepper's company more than it had been his. As much as he wanted to claim it, she had done so much. So what?

He drank until he passed out several nights over this thought. What? Who? Why? Why? Why? Why did Pepper die? Why am I holding on? What am I going to do?

It took him until that night on the dance floor to figure it out. It was Jenna. The woman who'd stepped into his life and despite the fact that she didn't really care a whole ton about him, had taken care of him. He needed something to get him through all of this and it was her. He needed her… He wanted her… He loved her. Was it real love? At this point he didn't know or care. He needed love. He needed her love. He wanted her love. So he went to her.

Jenna was sitting on the couch, flipping through a magazine when Tony found her. It had been a week since the party and every day, at least once, he'd stolen a little kiss. A small thing to keep him fighting for her, for himself. Something to go on for. But today was different. He sat down beside her and leaned over to kiss her softly. Jenna smiled a little and put away her magazine.

"Hey." She murmured, looking at him with her big brown eyes.

"Hey." He returned, taking a moment to look into her eyes and think this over before kissing her again and scooting closer to her. He placed a hand on her neck and continued kissing her, his need for her growing. Jenna broke the kiss after a moment and looked at him, quite concerned.

"Tony.." She whispered, looking at him "What's wrong?"

Tony simply responded by going in for another kiss, but Jenna placed a hand on his lips.

"Something is wrong." She said again "Please tell me."

Tony took a moment to just stare at her before pulling her into a hug. He buried his face in her hair and took a few deep breaths as his eyes filled with tears. In that moment he just cried. Not loud sobbing or shaking, just crying. Crying because of Pepper and the other things he'd lost.

"I failed…" He whispered

Jenna held him and rubbed his back "When?" She pressed.

He took a moment to think, before letting that wall drop. "Pepper… New York… Yinsen..." Every breath was shakier than the last.

Tony knew she didn't know who Yinsen was but he didn't care. It was true. He'd failed.

"Tony you're not a failure… what happened to Pepper. That happens all the time." She said quietly "You were just another victim. If anyone here failed it was me. "

Tony pulled back and looked at her "What do you mean?"

Jenna sighed and gently took his hand "I'm a hunter."

"A hunter?" He frowned, a million thoughts crossing his mind. What on earth did she mean "Like deer and ducks and pigeons? Do people hunt pigeons?"

"No and Yes." Jenna looked away from him "I hunt monsters."

Tony's expression hardened "Miss Winters I wasn't joking."

"Neither am I." She looked back up at him, her expression a bit pained "When I was fifteen my foster brother was killed by the same type of thing that killed Pepper. And for some bizarre reason I will never understand, they didn't kill me. Though they did leave me with this nasty scar." She lifted her shirt a little to reveal three scars running from her naval towards her hip.

Tony reached out and slowly ran his fingers over the scars. They had to be caused by something large. Some type of animal or… well… monster.

"It was werewolves… Tony. A werewolf killed my foster brother and a werewolf killed Pepper."

"So you're telling me monsters are real and that you kill them?" Tony took a breath before looking her in the eyes.

Jenna nodded, and for some reason Tony believed her. Probably because of all the other weird things he'd seen. If all those other things did why couldn't monsters? He took another deep breath and began nodding in return.

"Alright… Alright so monsters are real. And you fight them?" He tilted his head "That's actually kind of bad ass. Can you kill any type of monster?"

Jenna shrugged "Most of them."

"Werewolf?"

"Silver bullets."

"Vampire?"

"Decapitation."

"Demons?"

"Demon knife or exorcism."

"Ghosts?"

"Salt and burn the bones."

"Damn…." He took a moment to think "Nope, that's all the monsters I know."

Jenna chuckled "Well I wish that was all we have to deal with. There are plenty of other things, but I won't go into that now."

"I must say I am kind of impressed." Tony smirked "And I don't say that often."

"I didn't figure you did." Jenna shook her head.

Tony watched her a moment before speaking again. "Thank you for taking care of the thing that killed Pepper."

She shrugged "It's my job."

He leaned over and kissed her again. This time it was more than just a craving for her closeness driving him. He wanted her to know that he really did appreciate everything she'd done. He was truly grateful. And perhaps he really did feel something more.

He continued kissing her, each kiss growing in passion as they inched closer to each other. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest as he moved to kiss her neck. He felt her fingers make their way through his hair and he closed his eyes, pausing a moment before pressing a soft kiss into the skin in front of her ear and whispering "Thank you..."

"You're welcome." She breathed back.

They both sat there, holding each other for a few minutes. The world silent aside from the sound of them catching their breath. Finally Tony broke the silence as he ran his hands down her sides "Love me…" he murmured as he pressed another soft kiss to her lips. Jenna simply nodded and wrapped her arms around him as the kiss once again grew in passion. They both needed something. And in this moment, the answer seemed to be only one thing. Love.


	10. Little Talks

**Hello my dear readers. I would like to apologize for the delay. The last month or so has been very stressful and a little sad for me, honestly. For a while it was hard for me to write this pairing but I'm back :) and there is way more to come. I have figured out and mapped out the rest of this fic. I really hope you'll like it. Believe me, it's going to be a roller coaster of emotions. Thank you for understanding **

Jenna was sitting on the couch, sipping at a coffee and watching the news. The reporter was going on about various terrorist attacks on New York and other big cities. Bombs were going off but no bombs were ever found. They had no evidence of who or what was causing these explosions but they hoped to find out soon.

"Should things continue to get worse, will our heroes of New York reveal themselves once more and take care of the issue at hand? Or did our controversy over their helpfulness scare them off. Only time will tell. I'm Maggie Woods, this has been your 6 o'clock news. Join us tomorrow morning as we dive into secret world of billionaire Tony Stark and his possible secret lover. More on that later. Thank you for joining us, goodnight."

Jenna rolled her eyes as she turned off the TV. "People are dying in terrorist attacks and they still want to dig into people's lives." She grumbled as she rubbed her forehead. She released an annoyed sigh before slowly standing and walking into the kitchen. She started to work on a pot of coffee; Tony would want some when he got home. She had just stepped away from the machine when JARVIS's voice rung through the house.

"Welcome home Mr. Stark."

Jenna couldn't help as the corners of her lips pulled into a small smile. She ran a hand through her hair quickly at the sound of approaching footsteps. Tony appeared only moments later and released a small sigh. He looked exhausted but when he met Jenna's eyes he visibly relaxed a little. Jenna gave him a bigger smile, knowing he probably needed one. She kept her eyes on him as he moved closer and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her in for a short kiss.

"Hey." He said with a slight sigh.

"Hey." Jenna returned

Tony pulled away from her and opened one of the cabinets, reaching to the top shelf and grabbing a mug. He had to stand on his tiptoes but Jenna decided not to comment on that at the moment. He lowered himself back to the ground and grabbed the coffee pot, slowly pouring the blackish-brown liquid into the small white mug.

"So-" Tony started, turning to face her again, "What did you do today?"

Jenna shrugged her shoulders and her lips pulled into a small, indifferent, frown. "Nothing really, just cleaned a few things, looked for a case, watched some TV."

"A case?" the billionaire asked instantly "Looking for a reason to leave?"

"No." She said with a roll of her eyes. "But I'm not just going to quit my job because I'm living with you. I still need to save people's lives."

"I think I save enough lives for the two of us." He tried, gesturing between them.

Jenna shot him an annoyed look and folded her arms, shifting her weight. "Anthony Edward Stark."

"Don't call me that." He snapped. Tony took a deep breath and sighed before continuing "Please don't call me that. I don't like it. But fine. You want to leave? You can go."

"Tony." Jenna tried, taking his hand "I don't want to leave, I just can't stop doing what I have to do."

Tony looked down at their hands and then slowly lifted his eyes to her face. "Look Jenna, I've done a lot of stupid things in my life. And I've lost a lot of people because of stupid things too. I don't want to lose you too. I just got you."

"I'll be fine." She assured him with a small smile "And besides, I didn't find anything anyways. Just saw something on the news about explosions and possible terror attacks."

"I heard about those." Tony said, raising his mug to his lips and sipping at it thoughtfully. "I bet SHIELD is already working on it. Things should be taken care of soon."

Jenna raised an eyebrow at him, "If you say so."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tony asked,

"They looked bad, Tony." Jenna admitted shifting her weight between her feet nervously. "Unlike anything my type of monsters would cook up."

"Still, SHIELD handles things like this all the time, we'll be fine." Tony shrugged, not really caring. "Look, there's only one thing I really care about right now." He smiled, setting down the mug and pulling her to him for a kiss.

Jenna had just started kissing him back when he pushed her away. "My new suit." He finished.

Jenna frowned and raised an eyebrow "O-okay?"

"I can't get this thing to work. here, follow me." He led her down the stairs to the lab and had JARVIS pull up the details on the suit. "See that there?" He pointed to a random blue thingy that Jenna had no idea what it was.

"Yeah?" She asked, folding her arms

"It's a new feature. It's supposed to create a sort of force field but of corse I haven't figured it out yet." He sighed "I've got theories but nothing seems to work."

"Well I'm sure you'll figure it out." She said, slightly disinterested.

He looked to her and frowned "What? You don't like it?"

"I just don't understand it." She said honestly "I'm not a genius"

Tony frowned again "Well maybe not, but I could show you. Or try to explain?"

Jenna shook her head and took a small step closer to him. "Tony we really should talk about those explosions. How do you know things wont go south?"

"Jenna." He started, running a hand through his hair with an annoyed sigh. "Can we not talk about explosions?"

"Tony-" and thats when his phone vibrated

Tony frowned and looked at it before picking up "Stark." He started

Jenna leaned against the worktable and folded her arms, watching him curiously.

"I'm busy, Phil." Tony said, rolling his eyes.

Pause.

"What? No. Of course not I was-"

Tony looked at Jenna as he listened to the man on the other end.

"Look can't I have a few minutes" He asked with a roll of his eyes.

Jenna shook her head at him and smiled slightly.

"Ten Minutes. Ten minutes and I'll start that way. Ten minutes or I don't come at all. Final offer." Tony said, also smiling at her.

"Good. I'll see you later." Tony hung up and put his phone aside.

"Who's Phil?" Jenna asked, unfolding her arms.

"Works for SHIELD." Tony stepped close to her "Said he needed my help with saving the world. I said I'd be there in a bit." He kissed her and tugged her closer by her shirt. Jenna smirked into the kiss and shivered at the feeling of his hands against her skin as they slid under her shirt just slightly.

"Tony," she broke the kiss. "Look I like this, but you remember what we said about saving people? You need to go." She urged, looking into his eyes.

"Jenna." He sighed and looked her over

"Now." She ordered with a pointed look.

Tony rolled his eyes at her and stepped back "Fine, I'll be back."

She nodded to him as he backed towards the door. "I'll make sure the house doesn't fall apart while you're gone."

He smiled at her again before he stepped out of sight and went off to save the world. Or so they both thought.

**Dun Dun Dun...**

**I should be updating soon, cant guarantee when exactly but soon. things are about to get interesting. Please review, I like to know what you guys liked and how to improve. Thanks so much - Dream. **


	11. Skyfall

**Hello again dear readers. Sorry for the late update again. :) but let me warn you. This is about to get real. And WARNING character death (not main in this story, but main)**

What happened the next morning took the entire world by surprise. No one had seen an attack like this coming. How could they? Nothing had happened like this in almost seventy years. The worst part was, no one had known who'd caused it. Of course fingers were pointed, and sides were being taken but beneath it all everyone knew, this was different. Over 100,000 already declared dead and that number was steadily rising.

It had come in the cover of darkness. The nuclear missile connecting with one of the tall buildings and lighting up the morning with it's terrifying light. Who had done this? And why? Why would they take so many lives and cause such chaos? Millions of people all over the world were staring at the TV screens and tuning in to radios to find out what was going on, most of them panicking. Jenna was no exception.

She was pacing around the living room of the house, eyes on the TV, which was only showing coverage of the destruction. She had been trying to call in to Tony all morning but it kept saying his line was busy. Jenna just wanted to hear from him, to know he was all right. Eventually she stopped and plopped down on the couch, tossing her phone to the side and groaning.

"I just can't get a break can I?" She murmured as she looked back up to the TV

"The destruction is absolutely devastating Kelly." The man said, shaking his head "We can't get in but we can see from out here, we're being sent pictures from inside the city where chaos is running wild. One thing is for sure, New York City is in pieces."

Her stomach knotted as they put a few of the disturbing images up on the screen.

"Oh my God those poor people." She whispered.

Buildings were completely destroyed everything just looked like a pile of rubble and burnt scraps. Even the people. Or the things she assumed were people. How could anyone do something like this? She rubbed her face and sat back on the couch, tears springing to her eyes.

"Please be-"

Her phone buzzed loudly and she reached over, sighing in relief when she saw whom it was. She answered and lifted to phone to her ear, voice shaking slightly

"Tony?"

There was the sound of loud sirens and people yelling, screaming but aside from that, silence.

"Tony? Tony are you there? C'mon talk to me." She called out too him, her voice pleading.

There was another pause before a quiet whisper came through the phone. "Jenna?"

She released a loud sigh and relaxed into the couch again, hugging herself with her left arm as she held the phone to her ear with her right. "Hey. You okay?"

"I- I'm- It's-" he breathed into the phone and let out a short sad laugh. "I'm alive. Breathing. Moving. Have you ever had shawarma? We should go out for shawarma. There's this nice place downtown with strange live music. I find it disturbing but you'd like it. We'll take the Acura. I like the Acura. Do you like the Acura? I mean it's not-"

"Tony." Jenna stopped him, her face pulling into a deep frown "Tony. What's wrong?"

There was another sigh and then she heard his breathing speed up. "I can't-" he breathed into the phone again

"Hey. Hey calm down. Calm down, listen to my voice. You're okay." She cooed. "You're alright. Just breathe, you're going to be just fine.'

After a few minutes of simply waiting, listening, and hoping things would be okay, his voice came over the phone again.

"He's dead." Tony whispered hoarsely.

She glanced at the screen "Who?" Jenna asked gently.

There was another pause. And that's when Jenna saw it on the TV.

"This just in. It would seem that among the dead of today's horrible disaster is none other than one of our very own heroes of New York. Someone close to all of our hearts. Captain Steven Rogers."

**Sorry! that's all I can say :) anyways. Please review, I like to know how I did, how to improve. Love you all. Thanks for reading **


	12. Sugar

Despite the fact that Tony was an emotional wreck, his suit was one of the few things that could fly into the contaminated areas of the city and bring people help. So that's what he'd been doing for a week now. Bringing in help, flying out victims. He'd programmed a few of his suits to allow others in so he wasn't working alone but the destruction was massive. Clearing this up would take months, not to mention the radiation. When he finished up his work for the day on the eighth day since the bombing, Tony left his suit behind and walked to his car, eyes distant, clenching and unclenching his fists as he did so. He slid into the drivers seat and slipped on his sunglasses before running a hand through his hair. He let out a loud sigh and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pain that was rising in his heart yet again. Blinked back a few tears and started the car, quickly pulling out into the street.

He arrived at one of his many vacation houses, this one in New Jersey, not an hour later. He pulled into the drive and quickly made his way inside, slamming the door as he did so. He was so tired, so emotionally drained and broken. He slid down the wall and took off his glasses and looked at them, eyes scanning every detail aimlessly as his mind throbbed into a numb and empty state. He s there for easily five minutes before he cleared his throat and realized he should probably do something halfway productive.

Tony stood slowly and headed to the kitchen, he reached up and grabbed a mug, ready for a fresh cup of coffee when he realized something had already been made. He picked up the half full coffee pot and poured the still hot liquid into his mug before raising it to his lips and looking around. It tasted good. Perfect. Just the way he liked it. He closed his eyes and relaxed a moment before heading up to his room and moving on into the bathroom. He finished off his coffee quickly before undressing and stepping into the shower. He stood there a moment, eyes closed as the hot water soothed his muscles and calmed his mind. Twenty minutes later he stepped out of the shower and wrapped his waist with a towel before walking out into his room.

Tony had just slipped into his pajama pants when he heard someone walk into the room. "Oh."

He looked over and was surprised to find a familiar brunette standing in the doorway. She was wearing short shorts and a tank top, her hair back in a loose ponytail, her shoes gone.

"Sorry I was going to surprise you." Jenna said, rubbing her hands together awkwardly.

Tony didn't say anything; he simply looked her over again and pursed his lips before moving over to her with slow, purposeful steps. He looked into her eyes a moment before pulling her in for a tight hug. Jenna wrapped her arms around him and he melted into her embrace. They stayed there, silent for a while, neither one moving because they knew things had been difficult and were only getting worse. At least his emotions were. He lifted her chin with his hand and pressed his lips to hers. He needed this. He needed her and Jenna knew it. He kissed her softly and slowly, sliding his hand along the soft skin of her cheek and around to the back of her neck, his thumb lightly stroking her skin. His sorrow seemed to be lost for the moment as she rubbed his back and returned the kiss.

Tony's thumbs slipped under the hem of her shirt and he caressed her skin softly as they kissed, causing Jenna to shiver. She stepped away from him and tony felt his heart sink "Jenna-"

She shook her head before slipping out of her tank top and kissing him again. He rubbed her back as he pulled her towards the bed.

A long while later, tony lay there in the bed, Jenna wrapped up in his arms. Both of them had their eyes closed, simply enjoying the silence and the feeling of being so close to the other. Tony pressed his lips to the back of her neck and traced his fingers down her arm, taking her hand and squeezing it gently.

"Tell me a story." He whispered, lips brushing her skin.

She opened her eyes and waited a moment before starting quietly. "Once upon a time there was a little girl named Hope. Hope lost both of her parents one night in a terrible accident and soon found herself in a new home with people she didn't know. In this new home she was quickly stet aside and forced to do the things the family didn't want to do. She was forgotten about, but she never forgot. Hope found, well, hope, every day when she had time to herself. She would go to the little TV and put in her favorite movie, a story about a girl just like her. One with a fairy godmother who would give her a beautiful dress and shoes. Allowing her to go to a ball where she would meet her prince charming and escape that life. For nothing could stop true love. Hope lived every day waiting for the day she would find her prince charming and she would be saved from her life. But he never came. Or at least that's what Hope came to believe. But when she least expected it, may years later, she found him. He was different than she'd expected but Hope knew that she'd finally done it. She'd found her prince charming, now all that was left was to escape. In the end, the only way she could really escape was if she told him." Jenna turned to look at him and caressed his cheek. "So she did. "

Tony looked at her "Hope." He whispered.

Jenna simply watched him a moment, looking into his eyes.

"Jenna Hope Winters." Tony said, looking at the small locket around her neck with her initials on it. "So that's what the 'H' stands for."

Jenna nodded and took his hand again. Tony leaned foreword and kissed her head before kissing her properly. "Will you still stay with me?" He asked, pulling her close again.

Jenna buried her face in his neck and pressed a kiss into his shoulder "Yes. As long as you need me."

"What about as long as I want you?" He asked, rubbing her back soothingly.

Jenna was quiet for a while before she quietly responded "Yes."


	13. Here We Go Again

**So this chapter was short. and kind of to the point. a little... well. Anyways. there is an IMPORTANT authors note at the end- so when you get there please read it. **

**Here we go again **

Tony and Jenna spent the next few weeks together there at the house. In Jenna's mind she was nursing Tony back to health. Especially considering he didn't eat when he was upset. But this wasn't the first time he'd been like this. After all she'd helped him after he'd lost Pepper, which was a lot worse than this. At least this time Tony was up and moving, living somewhat normally instead of hiding away _all_ the time. She could get him to leave his small workshop with a cup of coffee and a few kisses here and there.

And things did seem to be getting better, easier. Clean up was still going on and would most likely take a long long time to complete, but people were beginning to find a sense of normalcy again. Everything seemed strangely calm considering what had happened only a month or so before. Jenna only hoped it would last.

Like all good things however, it didn't. Jenna and Tony were enjoying a nice relaxing talk in the hot tub when Tony's phone started buzzing. He groaned and leaned his head back in annoyance before calling out "JARVIS?"

"It's Coulson, Sir."

"Can it wait?" Tony asked, letting out a small sigh.

"I do believe you should take this," the AI informed him.

Tony rolled his eyes "Fine, just put him on speaker."

"Stark?" Coulson's voice rang through the room

"Yep. I'm listening." Tony said, putting his hands behind his head.

"SHIELD is down, Stark." Coulson's voice sounded strained.

"What do you mean it's down?" Tony's face pulled into a frown.

"I mean there was another bombing. Shield HQ. It's gone. And our enemy is moving. We think the capital is next."

There was a moment of silence before tony asked

"How many?"

The silence was returned.

"Too many." Coulson let out a sigh "But we have a chance to stop them Tony. I'm sending a team. Barton included. So be there."

The line went dead and silence hung over the room. Tony slowly moved out of the hot tub and dried himself off before starting to change into his clothes.

"Tony." Jenna sighed as she walked over and placed a hand on his arm.

"I'm going- Jenna. And you can't stop me." He turned towards her

"I wasn't going to stop you." She shook her head "But don't let what happened in New York cloud your thoughts. Be smart. Cunning. Quick. Resourceful. And come back. Deal?"

He exhaled sharply and nodded once before kissing her fore head "Deal." He said as he walked off to put on the suit.

"You can do this Tony." Jenna called after him.

"I know." He said in his usual cocky manor. "I'm just concerned for Barton. Always had had trouble keeping up."

**Authors Note: I was going to write way more to this chapter. But summer is upon us and I am losing my laptop. So I'm afraid that for now this is where I must leave you. I will be getting a new laptop at some point this summer and will update then. May try and do a few updates from my phone but I'm not sure. Either way- thank you for reading. I will see you all soon (hopefully) Please leave a review and dont forget to subscribe! BYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEe**


	14. I'm Freaking Hawkeye

**Well I guess I lied. :) one more before I lose my laptop. It's different. Hope you enjoy**

_See cause I've got powers too,_

_And they're pretty sweet_

_And I can do so much more _

_Than archery _

"Shit!" Tony hissed as an arrow whizzed past his head and one of the men with guns – as tony was referring to them since he still had no idea who they were exactly – fell at his side.

"That's thirty-seven for me Tony, what are you old? Oh wait." Clint's voice rang in the helmet.

"Hey just cause you can shoot a bow doesn't make you awesome." Tony argued as he flew above the enemy, taking them out one by one at the same time as trying to figure out a way to up the security. Aside from him being there. Obviously that would help a lot. A whole lot

_Whizz BOOM_

"Forty-two!"

Tony jumped. He needed to keep his head in the game. Err… fight… there had to be a better saying for that.

"You know you really are Legolas." Tony called back with a smirk on his face as he took out at least ten of the enemy soldiers.

"At least I'm not a dwarf."

Tony hissed "Oooh low blow Barton."

Silence took over the coms as Tony and Clint finished off the men. Tony landed beside his fellow avenger with a smile. "Final count?" He offered.

"Nah. I'd hate to embarrass you." The blonde returned with a smug look on his face

"You know you might actually-"

There was a bright light and then a very loud _BANG!_ Tony's world lapsed into darkness and he felt himself fall to the ground, a searing heat over taking his body. Heat. Endless heat rushing through him and over him. And then there was the sound. Or lack there of. Tony couldn't hear a thing. Just a loud ringing and his thoughts. His thoughts that were racing a million miles an hour, but none of them made any sense. Just how and why. He needed to know. He needed to see, he needed to check on his friend. He needed… he needed… he… he….

And then it was gone

_Beep … beep … beep … beep … beep … beep _

God what was that obnoxious noise? Tony groaned and rolled over in bed and quickly cried out in pain. Nope no, not that way. He turned back to the way he'd been and let out a short breath before slowly sliding his eyes open.

"Tony?" A soft voice reached his ears.

"Jenna?" He called back. Or so he thought. It really came out like 'Jeeeeaa?'

"Thank God you're awake." She sighed and took his hand.

"where am I?" Tony demanded

"There was an explosion." Jenna reminded him, stroking his hand with her thumb "You and Barton were injured. He woke up a few days ago but you-"

"When can I go home?" He asked

"Not for a few days at least. Your burns are pretty bad." She informed him as she stood and looked him over.

"Great." He let out an exasperated sigh. "Just what I needed."

Jenna smirked slightly "You know last time we were both at a hospital it was because you hit me."

"Because you jumped in front of my car. Not exactly my fault." He pointed at her.

"Oh bullshit." She rolled her eyes

"And then you stalked me, found out where I lived, kissed me, slept with me. Am I missing anything?" He asked

"Your dignity and soon something else."

"I'm sorry." Tony said quickly and Jenna laughed at him before leaning down and kissing his head

"Get some rest. I'm going to tell Clint you're up."

"Whoa wait, you two are on a first name basis?" Tony pressed

"What? It's been a boring few days. I brought him coffee. So chill." She headed towards the door and Tony started to drift off.

"Careful." He murmured before he was completely out.

**Thanks for reading Please Review :) **


	15. Meet and Greet

**So I got a laptop. yay! anyways. I don't typically respond to comments. Because quite frankly sometimes (on an old story which I deleted, not on this story) a lot of them were rude and it made things quite frustrating. But now I feel the need to respond to one that isn't rude but did ask a good question. Will there be supernatural stuff in it? Yes. I have quite a plot planned and a chunk of it soon will be very supernatural-y ;) just need to get to that point. you can expect a few monsters, a more supernatural setting, and some interesting reactions from some people who will be new to this 'life' I'm sorry that at this point it's not exactly a perfect crossover but I promise I've got plans. Anyways, on to the next chapter! (no this isn't the supernatural-y part yet. I apologize.)**

_two days earlier _

Jenna was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital with her head in her hands. How long could this go on? or maybe it just felt like eternity. She looked up and around at the people in the room. Some of them had been there off and on for a few days now, sometimes going up to the rooms of their loved ones and sometimes going home. Or at least that's what she assumed because she'd been doing the same.

Jenna stood slowly and moved over to the coffee station to make herself another cup. She raised the paper cup to her lips and took a slow sip, her eyes sliding closed as she did so. Jenna exhaled sharply as she moved the cup away and tried to relax. She was tired. Maybe it would be a good idea to go home and catch a nap. Just as she"i reached down to pick up her purse, a nurse came out and called "Barton?"

Jenna frowned and walked over "Hi. Not exactly family but he's a… friend." Jenna said after a moment. She'd never met him but no one else had shown up and she figured he needed someone. The nurse nodded and led her up to his room. Clint Barton was sitting up in his bed, awake and with a smirk on his face. Jenna raised an eyebrow at him as she stepped through the door "Clint Barton?" She asked as the nurses left the room.

The blonde fixed his eyes on her and frowned "Yes. and you are?"

"Oh Tony-" Jenna didn't have time to finish

"The mystery girl." Barton pointed a finger at her. "So this is you?"

The brunette raised an eyebrow "I guess that one way to put it."

He broke into a grin "Pleased to meet you."

Jenna nodded to him "Good to meet you too."

"So, What's your name? and how come you look so much more… faded than the last girlfriend. - no offense by the way."

Jenna shrugged her shoulders "None taken. I'm Jenna Winters, and that is a bit of a secret."

"Tony knows doesn't he?" Clint instantly asked with a small smirk.

"Yes." Jenna admitted after a short pause "He does."

"Figured as much." He put his hands behind his head "How did he convince you not to run away? money? fame? something else?"

"Nothing really." Jenna shrugged "Pepper died and he needed someone, so I stepped up."

"So you're his babysitter?" Clint's smirk grew. "I knew he couldn't handle himself. Poor thing."

Jenna couldn't help but smile "He is a piece of work."

"Definitely something." Clint agreed

Jenna walked over and sat down in a chair "Sorry to be the only one here, but I guess no one else showed up. Still, I figured you'd want company."

"I don't mind being alone." He told her.

"Most people don't. I mean not for a while. But the it gets to them. It gets to everyone." Jenna slowly started to trail off "Believe me, I know…"

Clint's smirk melted. There was more to her than he was seeing. Then again there was a lot going on he wasn't getting at this point. No one was.

"Well thank you for being here." He said. "Do you mind turning on the TV and maybe bringing me a cup of coffee?"

"Sure Agent Barton." Jenna grabbed the remote

"Call me Clint." He shook his head and took it from her with a small grin.

"Alright Clint." Jenna headed to the lobby and was back in a moment with the coffee. "I smuggled this past a few people so you'd better hope it's good." Jenna said as she handed it over

Clint nodded to her and raised the cup to his lips. "It will have to do." He set it down. "thank you."

She nodded to him and headed for the door "Not a problem."

"Nice to meet you Jenna." He called after her.

"Nice to meet you too" she called back

**Yes I know, short :P short short short. I'm getting to the longer chapters, trust me. **


	16. Sweet Home Alabama

**Hello dear readers :) here begins the next 'chapter' of our story. I do hope you'll like it. I have several fun ideas that I can't wait to write. and now**

_Sweet Home Alabama_

When Tony and Clint were finally cleared to leave the hospital things had gotten bad. The government was being corrupted and SHIELD had basically disappeared. Tony was just ready to go home and get some rest. He walked out of the hospital with Clint -who was extremely worried about his family and Natasha - and frowned when he saw Jenna leaning up against an old car, waiting for them.

"What is that?" Tony asked her as he pointed a finger.

"This is our ride." She gestured with a smile. "You like it?"

"It's old." He told her as he looked it over

"It's old and in good condition." Jenna rolled her eyes "unlike some people."

Tony scoffed at that "Why can't we drive something… you know a little more my style? I like an old car but this-?"

"Is fine." Barton cut in, shooting Tony a look. "At least it will get us out of here."

Tony rolled his eyes "Fine but I'm driving."

"Actually" Jenna started with a sad look in her eyes "You're not going home. None of us are. We're going into hiding."

"No way." Clint said instantly "I need to get back to-"

"Coulson's been in contact." She cut him off. "They're safe." Jenna assured him.

Clint clenched his jaw but nodded to her.

"Who's safe?" Tony asked, looking between them "And why can't I drive?"

"Because we're going to a safe house." Jenna rolled her eyes and looked at him "And I'm the only one who knows where it is."

Tony exhaled sharply "Fine, but I'm sitting in the front."

They all climbed into the car and Jenna started off towards the south. She rolled down her window and rested her arm on the door as she drove, the day oddly beautiful considering what was going on in the world. about 20 minutes into the ride, Tony reached over and turned on the radio. Metallica blared from the radio and Jenna reached over to turn it down, shooting Tony a look of her own.

He rolled his eyes at her and looked out his own window as the drive continued. He wasn't sure how long he could do this. He just wanted out of this car.

About nine hours later he got his wish as they pulled down a very well hidden dirt road and the headlights revealed a log cabin of sorts hidden amongst a group of trees. Tony let out an annoyed sigh and folded his arms but said nothing as the car sputtered to a stop.

"It's about time." He muttered as he got out of the car and began to stretch.

Jenna and Clint both got out in silence and started to take things inside. Jenna had been able to get a hold of some things she thought would fit them at a store before they left. Maybe they wouldn't like them, but she didn't care. they wouldn't stick out like this.

When they were both inside, tony went back to the trunk and looked at it, he was debating grabbing a few things and being helpful but that's when he got curious and lifted the floor of the trunk and raised both of his eyebrows at the arsenal in front of him "Well I'll be damned." he took a step back and examined the plethora of weapons.

Jenna stepped through the front door and onto the porch. She frowned slightly and walked closer to the car, "Tony-"

He stepped around from the back with a sawed off shotgun in his hands. "What kind of ammo do you put in this?"

"Tony!" Jenna reached out to take it from him "Put that away. You're not supposed to be in there."

"Why not? Don't think I can handle a gun?" He asked her

She put it back in the trunk where it belonged and closed the compartment, grabbing a bag and forcing it into his hands without a word, but her face said it all. She was pissed off.

"Jenna." He let out a sigh

"Just take the bag inside." The brunette instructed and closed the trunk.

Tony rolled his eyes again before starting towards the cabin. He opened the door and looked around before setting the bag by the couch. This place was… something that was for sure. It had a small living room with a couch, coffee table and TV, a kitchen with silverware and non perishables in the pantry, two bedrooms and one bathroom. All of the rooms were smaller than Tony was used to and he didn't exactly like it.

Clint had made himself at home in one of the rooms and was unpacking the bag Jenna had told him was his without much of an expression on his face. Tony leaned against the doorframe

"Who was Jenna talking about?" He asked "Who is safe."

"No one." Clint lied with a sigh.

"Bullshit." Tony crossed his arms "C'mon Barton just tell me."

Clint turned towards him "Like you told everyone about who you are and what you do? And how you involved Pepper? Who died, incase you forgot."

Tony's stomach boiled with anger "Shut the hell up."

"Don't ask questions." Clint shot back before returning to the bag.

Tony left the room with a huff and went to the living room where Jenna was setting up her things by the couch. "Why did he have to come?"

"Because he needed a place to lay low." She said simply and didn't look at him

"You know there's another room right?" Tony asked her slowly "We can stay in there."

"No. _You_ can stay in there." Jenna looked at him "I need to make sure this place is safe and that we're hidden. Which mean's no tech unless you run it by me. We need to be masked from anyone who may be looking for you two."

Tony shook his head before heading back to his room and digging through the bag Jenna had packed for him. He changed into some sweatpants and a black tank before looking at himself in a dusty mirror.

"This is going to be fun." He muttered as he ran a hand through his hair. He walked over and flicked out the lights before crawling into the bed and closing his eyes

Once both of the men were asleep, Jenna pulled out her laptop and went to the table. There'd been more than one reason she'd picked this safehouse. One- there was enough room for all of them and two, there'd been several odd deaths in a town nearby. People with their hearts missing and their bodies mangled. Werewolves. Jenna's specialty. She pulled up several of the newspaper articles and scrolled through them, starting to create a list of victims and trying to figure out how they were connected. How was this wolf choosing his or her prey. She decided to start with one of the younger victims, Henry Golford, 19. Jenna hacked into everything she could find on this kid and didn't stop until she found something that interested her. He was a foster kid. She frowned and moved onto the next victim, surprised to find the same. and then the next, and the next.

"why would-?" She yawned and then glanced at the clock. it was almost 4. She would have to finish in the morning. She closed her laptop and went to change into some shorts and a tank top. Jenna examined her face in the mirror and continued to contemplate the connection between the victims. She shifted her weight and sighed before running a hand over her face and leaving the bathroom. She walked over to the couch and lay down, pulling a blanket over herself. "In the morning." She decided quietly and closed her eyes, almost instantly drifting off into a deep and much needed sleep.

**Well there you have it :) I hope you enjoyed it, Please leave a review- I love to know what you thought. Also don't forget to Follow the story! See you all again soon! Thanks for reading!**


	17. Times Gone By

Bacon. Jenna had been trying to figure out what she was smelling for a while now. She was used to the coffee but the bacon was new. Tony never cooked in the morning. Either a miracle had happened or- Jenna's eyes slid opened as she remembered everything that had happened. She let out a long sigh and combed her fingers through her hair before grabbing fresh clothes and heading for the bathroom. She was grateful to find it empty.

Jenna closed the door behind her, glad to have this time alone before the rest of the day started. She undressed and hopped in the shower, the warm water gently massaging her skin. She closed her eyes and ran her hands through her hair as she thought about the case. All foster kids. Why foster kids? nothing else connected these kids aside from the fact that they were foster kids. It was something but it was something that didn't make very much sense. She switched her weight between her feet when suddenly she heard the toilet flush and the water got really hot. Jenna yelped and moved away from the faucet

"Tony!" She growled "Not funny"

Tony was laughing pretty hard "I'd seen it on TV and read that it worked in older houses, I'm sorry but I had to try it."

Jenna rolled her eyes "Just get out of the bathroom."

"Fine. Fine I'm going."

Jenna heard the door close and she peeked out of the shower to be sure he'd left. She scanned the room and let out an annoyed groan "He did not."

Her clothes were gone. of course there were still towels, but that didn't really fix the problem. She got out of the shower and dried off quickly before wrapping herself in a towel. This was ridiculous why did he have to be so childish? she opened the door slowly and made sure Clint wasn't anywhere in sight before she made her way to Tony's room

"Clothes. Now"

He was fighting a smirk. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Tony…" She started looking around the room "Where did you stash them, come on."

He wrapped his arms around her from behind "I can't tell you that." He kissed her neck "It's a secret."

Jenna rolled her eyes yet again and pushed him away "C'mon Tony."

He pulled her in again and kissed her properly this time. Jenna slowly melted into the kiss and started to relax as his arms slid around her. He kissed along her neck and Jenna let out a small sigh before shaking her head

"Okay Okay. that's enough." she said breathily "where'd you put the clothes"

Tony ran a hand up her arm to her shoulder "I'll tell you later."

She shivered at his touch and looked him over "I hate you." she said before she kissed him

XXX

When they finally made it to the breakfast table, Clint was flipping through a newspaper.

He looked up at them and smirked "Glad you could finally join me. Breakfast is ready. And I ate most of it so you're probably going to have to make more. I was trying to save some for you but you took so long."

Jenna rolled her eyes at him as she walked over to the fridge and started to decided what she was going to cook.

"I'm going out today" she informed them as she moved to the stove to scramble some eggs.

"Out?" Tony asked, sitting down in a chair. "Thought we were laying low?"

"We are but I need to gather some information." It was mostly true.

Tony and Clint exchanged looks.

"So what we're supposed to just hang around all day and play 'I spy'?" Tony folded his arm with a huff.

"No." Jenna walked over and placed a plate of scrambled eggs in front of Tony, "I'm sure there's a deck of cards around here somewhere."

"Jenna-"

The huntress cut him off with a quick kiss "Play nice, okay?"

Jenna glanced at Clint who had a smirk on his face. "I'll make sure he doesn't die."

"Thank you." Jenna said with a small chuckle before moving to grab her bag of supplies. "I'll be back tonight."

"all day? What the hell are we supposed to do all day?" Tony asked

Jenna shrugged her shoulders "Figure it out."

Xxx

Jenna spent the whole day in the library and visiting the various foster parents but she came up with basically nothing. Whoever killed these kids had no connection to them at all and had never visited them in their life. Part of her told her to give up because this one was going to be hard to solve but another part of her said to press on. With things the way they were there had to be something she was missing, right under her nose. She pulled up to a bar and parked beside a nice black Impala. She got out and looked it over a moment before heading inside.

As she approached the counter, a man with dark blonde hair and a confident smile moved to sit beside her. Jenna shot him a look and he raised an eyebrow

"What?" He asked "Is this seat taken? I mean I was sitting there but I'm happy to move over."

"No." She sighed "I suppose it's not taken." She ordered herself a drink and sipped at it thoughtfully, occasionally glancing over at him.

"Soooo." He started, a few minutes later "What's your name?"

"Jen." She said, her eyes away from him.

"Jen Huh?" He asked "Dean. Nice to meet you." He offered her a hand.

Jenna shook his hand and nodded "Nice to meet you."

"Sooo what are you doing here?"

"Getting a drink and working." she sighed and liked at him

"Same." Dean nodded "Same."

Jenna looked over at him. His jacket... The car verses all of the others in the lot...

"You're a hunter." She observed

Dean's eyebrows shot up and he looked her over "You too?" He asked

She nodded "Working wolf case. You?"

"Well... Classified." He chuckled tensely.

"case a little personal?" She asked

"No I just don't want to get you involved." He told her "last time a... Well a girl I um... A friend of mine died young because she was with us..."

Jenna nodded slowly "A good friend of mine was killed a few years back. Said she was with some guys she swore to me could keep her safe..."

"I felt so bad." Dean said quietly "And I'm sorry that happened to her. Losing friends is hard. But this girl. I don't know she hurt more to lose... I get it happens a lot to hunters but she... I should have told her how I felt."

Jenna listened, setting her drink down on the counter.

"she was... So hot but it was more than that. She was strong, funny, but she could keep me in line. Or anyone for that manner. Her mom was worse though. I mean one death glare from Ellen and you-" he trailed off, his eyes full of bittersweet emotions.

"Ellen?" Jenna finally asked "Was the girl... Was that jo?"

He looked at jenna and they just stared at each other a moment "You were her friend..." Dean said in a hushed voice.

"And you were the one she liked..." Jenna recognized slowly. "Winchester... Dean Winchester." She looked him Over. "you know for a long time I wondered who were, what you looked like and I planned on kicking your ass if I ever met you."

Dean's eyes fell. What happened at Carthage still haunted him every day. There were so many 'What If's' that he couldn't stop thinking.

"But I won't." Jenna added. "For Jo's sake I won't." She pulled out the knife Jo had given her again, it had been a long time since she'd really used it.

Dean eyed the knife and sighed as he stood "Well- I need to go find my brother. I hope your case goes well." He nodded to her as he shoved his hands in his pockets and started to walk away.

Jenna watched him with a heavy heart. All of those memories has just come flooding back. But she needed to focus. She finished off her drink and then looked up to the TV screen. There had been another killing. Jenna stood and headed for the door, looks like she wasn't going to be home for dinner. She had work to do.


	18. Bad Blood

Jenna pulled up to the scene of the next attack and was surprised to find a lot of people gathered there. Sure, I mean people gather and news broadcasters with their cameras and microphones attempt to interrogate every person who steps past the yellow tape but this was different. Jenna frowned slightly as she flashed her badge and stepped under the tape, hair falling off her shoulder and down into her face as she stood back up. She brushed it away and took a quick look around before heading inside. The police officers, for once, weren't asking who she was. They were all too stumped by the message on the wall. As per usual, written in blood. Jenna stared at it and her eyes narrowed

_Remember_

_MG_

The note had three very distinct claw marks slashed across it into the wall. They were very similar to the scars on Jenna's stomach. And those initials. This wasn't random, this was personal, and it suddenly all made sense. Jenna turned on her heels and walked out. Jenna slipped into her car and started the engine just before her phone rang. She glanced at the number a moment before she answered

"Hello?"

"Hello Jenna."

The brunette clenched her jaw and didn't respond. The voice sounded familiar.

"It's been what? twenty years? I believe we've got some catching up to do." She heard a muffled scream in the background "Sorry I was just enjoying dinner, I was hoping you would join me. meet me at the abandoned farm house in the forest on the north side of town. And maybe I won't eat this one."

The line went dead and Jenna took off in that general direction. It couldn't be who she thought it was. He was dead. There was no way.

When she arrived in the area, she turned off her headlights and stopped the car. Before heading in she grabbed extra ammo and her silver knives, stuffing them in her pockets and putting the knives just inside the edge of her jacket. This would be… fun. She closed the trunk with a _creak _and started to walk, flashlight in hand. As she drew ever closer to the dark house she could see a few figures standing just inside, well more like shadows darting about. These creatures were good but they weren't _that _good. Standing behind a bush, Jenna lined up her handgun with the shadowy targets and pulled the trigger twice, sending silver bullets flying. There were two distinct howls and then silence. Two down… and she wasn't sure how many more to go.

Jenna crept closer, leaving the safety of her bush behind. As she drew ever closer she was confused to find the house rather quiet. She slowed her walk and pushed on the door. it swung open with no effort and the dark empty house was revealed. The beam of light from her flashlight pierced the darkness and illuminated the area in front of her. Sure enough, two wolves down. She sighed and began to look around, going from room to room, pushing open the doors and checking for more wolves. She was about to leave when she heard a muffled cry for help come from behind her. She turned and found herself face to face with a man. His piercing blue eyes meeting hers.

"Hello, sister."

"Matt." Jenna acknowledged. "So they did let you live."

"Well they weren't going to kill their top recruit." He smiled at her darkly.

Jenna ignored all of this for the moment "Where is the kid?" She asked.

"What kid?" He folded his arms. "Oh you mean this?" He pulled out a phone which had a recording of a scream and cry for help. "Sorry I just had to get you here."

"You killed all of those kids to get my attention when you knew my number." Jenna growled. "You became one of them. You became the very thing that ripped our family apart!"

"In more way than one." He reminded "But yes I joined them. the girl, their leader… well she was rather fond of me. We became close. and I stayed."

Jenna squeezed her fists "How could you do that to me?! to mom and dad?!"

"Don't kid yourself Jenna they were never your parents." He laughed at her

"They were the closest thing I ever had!" She snapped back.

He grabbed her by the wrist and shook her "You never had them! you never had us! And our family was just a fantasy don't you get that?!"

Jenna pulled out a silver knife and slashed at him.

Matt released her and jumped back. He pulled out his own blade. "Jen I really didn't want to have to do this. I wanted to talk to you. Convince you to join. Because what's coming for you now is worse than being one of us."

Jenna frowned "What do you mean 'coming for me now'?" She demanded.

"I think you know." Matt said "But if you won't come willingly, I guess I'll have to force you." He jumped at her as he changed. Jenna dropped the knife and rolled out of his way, pulling out her gun. She shot off a couple bullets but he was fast. she tried to move to get a better shot at him but out of nowhere a second wolf joined the fight, ripping it's claws down her back. Jenna cried out in pain and Matt howled loudly

"NO!" he cried. "This is our fight."

Jenna took a few short breaths and readied her gun again. Her back was killing her but she had to do this. The two siblings jumped at each other again and this time Jenna was ready. in a moment she had him pinned to the floor the barrel of her gun at his heart.

Matt looked into her eyes "Do it. Do it Jen I dare you to kill off me. All you have left."

She shook her head "Matt died twenty years ago. I don't know what you are." And she pulled the trigger.

Just as the other wolf was about to attack an arrow whizzed through the open window and straight into his chest.

Jenna looked up to see Clint walk through the door "I thought you said you were doing research?" He asked.

Jenna groaned "Shut up, Barton." she stood slowly but wobbled a little as she stood, the cuts on her back weren't too deep but they were deep enough. Clint walked over and gently wrapped an arm around her.

"Lets get you fixed up and back to the safe house." He said "And don't be a wimp." The last part was obviously a joke, earning a smile from Jenna.


	19. Beating Heart

**I am so sorry for all the late updates. :( I hope I will be able to get them up sooner seeing as we're drawing closer to the end.**

_Wanna hear your beating heart tonight_

_Before the bleeding sun comes alive_

_I want to make the best of what is left, hold tight. _

_And hear my beating heart one last time - Beating Heart _

* * *

Jenna sat on the edge of the bed, holding her hair off of her bare back as tony cleaned her wounds. Jenna kept her eyes away from him, knowing he was angry though he didn't speak. She could feel the tension in the air as he slowly finished bandaging her up, hands brushing her skin gently.

"Finished." He told her and gathered the supplies, moving to stand and put them away.

Jenna turned to face him, guilt weighing heavily on her heart "Tony..," she said softly

"No." Tony turned to her, eyes burning with anger "No. Don't 'Tony' me. what you did was stupid and reckless. You could have-" He clenched his fists and slipped the supplies into a bag.

"That's my job, Tony. This is what I do." Jenna argued

"You went after them!" Tony snapped, raising his voice as his breaths grew short "She died because they invaded, and you…" He shook his head, running a hand through his hair

"I'm sorry." Jenna said gently "I should have told you…"

Tony pointed one finger at her and let out another breath, turning away and moving the bag so it was off to the side of the room, now.

"Never again." He said firmly

"Tony it's my job." Jenna argued "I save people. I fight monsters. People need me!"

"I need you!" Tony looked at her, body shaking "I need you too, damn it…"

Jenna's expression softened and she looked down. She hadn't thought of that. The guilt only grew heavier in her chest. She was about to say something when she was cut off by the feeling of his lips on hers, passion flowing through the action. Jenna slid her arms around his neck and kissed him back as he sat beside her on the bed. Tony's hands slid onto her back, careful of the wounds as he pulled her closer. Jenna kissed him back softly for nearly a solid moment before she broke away, resting her forehead on his.

"Tony…" She breathed as his lips moved to her neck, causing her to tilt her head.

"Just stay here." Tony breathed against her skin

Jenna kept her eyes shut and enjoyed the feeling of how close he was. He slowly slid out of his own shirt before running his fingers through her hair and kissing her once more.

"Right here." She whispered to him as she ran a hand down his arm "I'll stay right here. I promise."

And they did. A few hours later, Jenna lay asleep at Tony's side, his form pressed to hers, arm draped over her side. He wanted to protect her but was afraid he wouldn't be able to. He didn't sleep at all, he simply looked at her in the moonlight. She was so beautiful. He kissed her shoulder gently and ran a hand down her side, slipping around her stomach now.

"I love you." He whispered softly

"Tony?" Jenna asked as she slowly started to wake up.

"Hey." Tony smiled and kissed her shoulder again "Did I wake you up? sorry. My bad."

Jenna chuckled lightly at him "No I'm alright."

"You sure?" He asked "Cause I mean I can put you back to sleep."

Jenna hit his arm "Shut up Stark."

Now it was Tony's turn to laugh. "Just offering"

The brunette rolled her eyes and fell back into silence.

"You know I was thinking-"

_CRASH!_

"What the-?" Tony started.

Jenna hushed him quickly and started to throw her clothes on. As soon as she stood she was instantly nauseous but she ignored it. Tony was right behind her. He had just managed to finish pulling his shirt on when the bedroom door was kicked down. Jenna reached for her gun but not before several could be pointed at her. Men dressed in black flooded the room, tossing Clint in with them. The archer stood and moved to join Jenna and Tony.

"You get them?" A voice came over a radio

"Yes sir, exactly where the signal traced back to. Three of them, like you said." A man with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes responded.

"Good. Bring them in."

Tony felt his fears coming to life. He couldn't protect her, his friend, anyone. Where was that suit? C'mon JARVIS…

Jenna was just about to speak up when the pieces of the suit crashed through the window. or some of them did. Not all.

Instantly there were gunshots and a cry of pain.

Jenna caught Clint as he fell and pressed a hand to the gunshot wound in his shoulder.

"Step out of the suit!" One of the men instructed as he fired off a few rounds, closer to Jenna and Clint

"Tony Go!" Clint pushed with a groan, "Find Banner!"

Tony contemplated their words a moment, He couldn't leave Jenna and Clint, but he couldn't get them all out safely. Not with a partial suit and the already sustained injuries "Son of a bitch," Tony whispered to himself as he shot at a few of the men and made his escape.

Jenna watched with relief as Tony disappeared. And then she realized what that meant. She looked back down and locked eyes with Clint. He placed a hand on top of hers and nodded.

"C'mon." A man grabbed her by the hair and yanked her away from Clint. They bound her hands behind her back and pushed her towards the door. "Take them both to the back of the truck. We have a deadline to meet."


	20. The Scientist

**Again, I apologize for the late post. College is hard! So close to the end y'all! I'm probably going to post the next chapter VERY soon considering I already have it written. So hurrah for that :) enjoy. **

_The Scientist_

_I had to find you_

_tell you I need you_

_tell you I set you apart_

_. . . _

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be this hard..._

_Oh take me back to the start_

* * *

_Five Months Later_

Jenna was standing in the same area they always met, feet tapping nervously. "C'mon Clint…" She whispered as she continued to wait. He had to be okay. Word would travel fast if he wasn't after all, this was a prison full of SHIELD agents.

"Hey." Clint breathed as he rounded the corner "Sorry, got caught up with some guys. Interrogation. That's always fun."

Jenna sighed heavily and shook her head "I was worried. But I'm glad you're okay."

He smiled and then looked her over "It's getting more visible." He commented

"I know." Jenna placed a hand on her still growing stomach "But It's not like I can hide it."

"Still, Jenna you have to try. You know what they'll do if they find out." Clint warned, eyes full of concern

"I'll try." Jenna sighed heavily, running her hand over her stomach again. "Jemma says the baby is healthy though," She informed him with a smile

Clint gave her a half hearted smile "Good. Good I'm glad." He pulled her into a hug,

Jenna hugged him back and closed her eyes. "Thank you for looking out for me."

"Always." He promised "You're like family, Jen. That's what we do."

Jenna slowly stepped back and her hand went right to her stomach again. She rubbed it gently as she thought over the last five months. Getting dragged into this place and suddenly realizing she was pregnant had not been an awesome experience. The first trimester had been pretty hard considering they usually killed off the prisoners who got sick to keep them from infecting others. So she'd had to hide everything she could. But as she lost that problem she gained another. The bump. She had been blessed to end up in a cell with a SHIELD agent who was also qualified to be a doctor. Jemma Simmons had become a close friend to her, despite the fact that she never shut up about her best friend.

Jenna looked up at Clint again with worry in her eyes "Do you think he's still alive?" She asked

Clint placed a hand on her shoulder "You know Tony. He's a pretty big pain in the ass who is hard to get rid of. I'm sure he's still kicking.

* * *

_whiiiiiiiiizzzzzzzzz BOOM_ The nearby pile of wood exploded all over the enemy and Tony readied another small missile to blow up one of the many trucks. this had become a full blown war on American soil.

"Sir energy levels are running low" Jarvis informed him

"I don't have time for that, JARVIS." Tony growled as more of the surrounding terrain went up in flames.

"I suggest you try to make it back to base soon."

"I need to finish this." He blew up two trucks

"I have scanned this prison already, Sir. Nothing indicated the presence of Miss Winters or Agent Barton."

"I KNOW!" Tony snapped. "I know…"

"Stark." Natasha's voice caught his attention next

"What's up?" He asked as he exhaled tensely

"Look around, Stark,"

Tony paused and did as she said, he was somewhat surprised to find the enemy all dead.

"We won." she said "It's over. It's.. been over."

"Been over? what's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean the battle was yesterday, Stark. You need to come back to base."

Tony looked around "No. No I was-"

"Stark."

Tony clenched his jaw in anger and confusion before flying back to the base. He landed

and stepped out of the suit. He rubbed his tired eyes and more or less collapsed into a chair in his tent. Because sadly that was all these people could seem to manage. Tents.

Not a minute later, Natasha Romanoff stepped into his tent with a look of concern on her face. She held a tray of food that looked halfway decent. At least by Tony's standards.

"Hey." She said gently

"Hey." He returned in something closer to a growl.

Natasha pursed her lips, pausing a moment before asking "Tony when was the last time you slept?"

"Natasha-"

"Tony." She cut him off with a look.

Tony let out an annoyed sigh and ran a hand over his face "Why does it matter?"

"You hallucinated a battle today… you could have hurt people tony. Sleep is important."

"How much do you think they're letting her sleep in there?" he returned "Jenna. Clint. How much torture are they enduring? I can't stop until they're safe again there isn't time for sleep."

"Tony" Natasha sighed again "Would Jenna or Clint want you to do this?"

"Fight for them? yes." Tony said as if it should be obvious

"Get sick from sleep deprivision." Natasha corrected

Tony scoffed "I am not sick."

"Of course you're not. You just hillucinate entire battles."

"I-" Tony started but slammed his mouth shut, clenching his jaw.

"Sleep." Natasha said gently, setting the food on a table.

Tony rolled his eyes, grabbing an apple from the tray and taking a bite. He moved over to sit on the edge of his cot. "Fine."

* * *

"Answer the question!" _Crack!_

The metal bar collided with Clint's side and he let out a cry of pain, but he wouldn't break. He wouldn't expose the full truth. Obviously they were past the point of hiding the baby. Jenna was seven months pregnant. Even with the team of four of them attempting to hide things, the guards knew. But they could never know whose it was. They had word from outside that Tony was leading the war more or less alone And that he was winning. The child could be used against him.

"I swear I don't know." He growled

"Bullshit." The man glared at him "You won't leave this room until we know."

Clint's leg exploded in pain and his eyes widened. No. He couldn't. This was for their freedom. All of them. So he took it. All of it. Until they threw him out into the center of the prison yard, barely clinging to life.

"Clint!" Jenna rushed to his side, kneeling down beside him.

But she was only there a moment before they dragged her away and back towards the room where they'd just beaten her friend. "No!" She cried, paralyzed with fear. "Please!"

They forced her to her knees in front of the warden who stared down at her. Jenna met his eyes with her own and silently begged him not to hurt her. he pulled out a knife and placed the tip at her throat.

"Who?" He asked "tell me. or I kill you both."

Jenna swallowed thickly and closed her eyes, "I-" She whimpered, absolutely terrified.

He slapped her across the face. "Get it out, Bitch." He moved the knife slowly down her form and placed the tip at her stomach "Or do you need more motivation?"

Jenna's eyes widened as she felt him beginning to press the tip into her skin. "Clint." She lied quickly but believably. "It… It's his but don't hurt him. Please don't hurt him" The pleading in her voice was genuine. Clint was family and she didn't want him getting hurt.

The warden shut her up with a quick slice of the knife across her cheek.

"Let her go." the warden told the guards. "But keep those two separated. If he isn't already dead."

Jenna took a deep breath and blinked back tears as they dragged her back outside. They locked her in her cell and left her alone. Once the footsteps had completely receded, Jenna broke down in tears and placed a hand on her stomach. It was for her child. Her child. She sat there, stroking her growing stomach and humming softly despite her tears.

After what felt like an eternity, the cell doors unlocked and Jemma slipped in, her time in the yard had ended.

"Oh Jenna." She said quietly and pulled her friend into her arms "He'll be okay. Clint I mean. some of the others and I did what we could before they took him away… but you'll see him again."

Jenna hugged her back "I'm so worried Jemma." Jenna whispered "So worried. My baby… My child still has two months before they see the light of day and I'm worried they'll take that from me."

"No. They think it's leverage." Jemma said gently. "they wouldn't… or at least I think."

Jenna shook her head. "Not helping."

"Sorry…"

Jenna sighed and went to wipe the blood off her cheek again.

"Let me help." Jemma said, getting some water and tearing off a piece of her bedsheet.

Jenna sat still as her friend dabbed at the wound. "You know I heard-"

The sound of footsteps in the corridor brought them to silence as their heads turned towards the door.

"Simmons, Jemma, is she here? Just answer the question." An angry scottish voice demanded. There was the sound of something hard colliding with flesh and a loud grunt followed, obviously from the same man who'd asked the question.

Jemma rushed to the door and peeked out through the bars. She couldn't believe it. He couldn't be here. No. No they couldn't have caught him too.

"Fitz?" She asked

His head shot up, despite the pain and he looked at the door. "Jemma?" He suddenly used all of his strength to get away from the guards "Jemma!" He cried and slipped his arms between the bars and around her as best he could. Jemma returned the hug and pressed a kiss to his cheek as tears started down her face.

They were only there a painfully short moment before one of the guards hit Fitz over the head with his gun and the young Scot went limp.

"Fitz!" Jemma cried and tried to reach for him but not before Jenna could pull her back out of the reach of the guards.

Jenna held her friend close and kept her back as the guards dragged Fitz down the hallway and away from the door.

"It's going to be okay." Jenna told her friend gently "It's going to be okay."

Jemma sunk into her arms and sobbed quietly. They weren't supposed to get him…

"We'll get out of this, I promise." Jenna told her

Jemma nodded slowly. They all needed to believe that. Now more than ever.

_Hurry, Tony. _Jenna thought _My friend needs you, These people need you, and our baby needs you… god please hurry..._

* * *

Tony could see it. The one. He knew it was the one. It was the last one. after a year of fighting he knew it was the one. They had to be here. They had to be. Tony flew towards the camp, blowing up all enemies in his path.

"Coulson what's your 20?" Natasha's voice came over the com's

"Flying in with a team now."

Tony blew up another defense tower

"Stark, You good?"

"I'm always good." Tony said, though his tone was tense.

"Hey…" Natasha's voice came back over the com "They'll be here."

Tony let a breath out of his nose "I know."

"Door's open stark!" another voice called "Take it while you've got it."

Tony flew through the door (literally) and into the hallway. He WOULD find her. It was time this war was over.

**Cliffhanger! I know right XD Enjoy that. All of you lovely creatures who do indeed read this. And please comment! Like I said it shall be up soon. That's right. The end. We're so close now! Until next time! which may be tomorrow... but oh well! **


	21. Gravity

Gravity

_Something always brings me back to you… it never takes too long. _

_Five Years Later_

Tony woke up slowly, eyes barely sliding open. He took a deep breath and stretched, sunlight from the window nearly blinding him. He rubbed his face and slipped out of bed, feet slowly connecting with the cold floor before he headed to the bathroom to get ready for his day… and what a day it was.

As he stood in the kitchen finishing up breakfast, Tony heard the padding of small bare feet down the hallway. He smiled and set the eggs on the table, followed by some toast.

"Daddy?" the small voice asked.

Tony turned towards the noise and smiled the little girl with beautiful brown curly hair, eyes still a little tired.

"Hey baby girl." Tony walked around to her "You sleep good last night?"

She nodded and brushed her hair out of her face, using only her palm. "I think so."

"You think so?" He questioned as he picked her up and placed her in her seat beside his at the table.

"Yes. There were no monsters." She told him with a nod "And I was too happy about today to have nightmares."

Tony gave her another soft smile as he started to put food on her plate. "You know what today is then?"

"Yep!" She grinned at him and picked up her fork "Today I talk to mommy! and I can tell her about my friends and anything I want."

"That's right." Tony told her as he slowly ate his own food "Very good Lily. do you know what you're going to wear?"

"I think my new dress." Lily said after only a moment to think. "with the pink. Do you think she will like that? she never told me what colors she likes."

"I know." Tony leaned over and kissed her head "But yes I think that will work. As soon as breakfast is over we're going to get ready and then head out okay?"'

"Okay daddy."

Tony stood there, black suit and tie. Same he always wore on this day every year. He stared at the gravestone, attempting to hold it all together as Lily sat nearby, going on about her friends at her preschool and all the things she'd learned that year as she arranged the flowers she had bought to lay by the cold stone, giving it a spark of life. A spark that almost ripped the life from Tony himself. He bit his lip and took a short breath, rubbing his face and wiping his eyes before his hand fell back to his side.

"Hey." A voice said quietly.

Tony turned to see Clint approaching and he nodded "Hey." He replied, barely holding it together at this point.

Clint quickly brushed past Tony and left his own flowers before going to talk to Lily.

Tony watched the two of them a moment before Clint turned to face him and mouthed 'I'm going to take her out for ice cream. take your time'

Tony nodded to him again and shoved his hands in his pockets.

Lily set her flowers beside Clint's and took his hand before she started walking away.

"Bye mommy!" He heard Lily call. "I love you."

And with that he collapsed to his knees, letting the sobs shake him. He reached out and placed his hand on the stone. A stone that read Jenna Hope Stark, Warrior, Hunter, Lover, and Beloved Mother. He grasped it tightly as he cried.

"Oh Jenna I'm so sorry."

Something always brought him back here. And he knew he would miss her for the rest of his life. When he was here at her grave it felt like the closest he'd ever get to being safe in her loving arms again. He longed for her like he'd never longed for anything in his life. Sure Tony had tried to move on. To find someone else. but something always reminded him of her. And it never worked out. Maybe that history was holding him back. But he didn't care. He loved her. He always would.

He ran his fingers over the words again before whispering

"I love you."

* * *

_Something always brings me back to you._

_It never takes too long._

_No matter what I say or do_

_I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone._

_You hold me without touch._

_You keep me without chains._

_I never wanted anything so much_

_Than to drown in your love and not feel your rain._

_Set me free,_

_Leave me be._

_I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity_

_Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be._

_But you're on to me and all over me._

_Oh, you loved me 'cause I'm fragile_

_When I thought that I was strong._

_But you touch me for a little while_

_And all my fragile strength is gone._

_Set me free,_

_Leave me be._

_I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity_

_Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be._

_But you're on to me and all over me._

_I live here on my knees_

_As I try to make you see_

_That you're everything I think I need here on the ground._

_But you're neither friend nor foe_

_Though I can't seem to let you go._

_The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down._

_You're keeping me down, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_You're on to me, on to me, and all over..._

_Something always brings me back to you…_

_It never takes too long._

_Gravity- Sara Bareilles_

**The End. **

**(yes… I'm evil… and this was sadly my favorite chapter to write. yes. there were… vague bits and pieces in the previous chapter and I'm sure I could have drawn out this fic for forever. But that wasn't the point. And I am happy with what I wrote. No matter how sad the ending :) **

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**

**also- as I stated in the reviews if you read them or write them or whatever- THERE WILL BE AN EPILOGUE so be on the look out for that **


	22. Epilogue - Safe and Sound

Safe and Sound

* * *

_Jenna clutched the edge of her bed tightly as she tried with everything in her to contain her cries of pain. She'd never been in so much pain in her life. It all hurt so much…_

"_You can do it Jenna." Jemma encouraged. "C'mon just focus." _

_With everything Jenna had in her she pushed again, screaming out from the pain as she did so. But then she heard it. The sound of her baby crying. Her body collapsed, trembling onto the bed. _

"_You did it." She heard her friend's voice just above the pounding in her head "You did it Jenna, she's beautiful." _

_Jenna didn't respond, trying to catch her breath a moment before she asked "Can I hold her?" _

_After a few moments, Jemma handed the woman her child, wrapped in a blanket they had managed to get from another prisoner who said they never used it. Jenna looked down into her daughter's face and sucked in a breath. _

"_Hi…" She whispered, smiling softly _

_The baby continued to cry loudly _

"_Hey." She rocked her gently in her arms "Shhhh. You're okay. You're safe. Mommy's got you." Jenna kissed her head "Mommy's right here."_

_Jemma watched her friend and the baby in silence for a little while before speaking up. "Are you sure you want to go through with the plan?" _

_Jenna was quiet a good thirty seconds before responding "I have to." She kissed the baby's head again "For my Lily." She closed her eyes and held her daughter close "I'm so sorry baby girl." _

"_I'm sure there's another way…" Jemma tried half heartedly "Don't you think-" _

"_Jemma, We already set the plan in motion… I can't turn back now." _

"_Actually you could." She said "Coulson won't-" _

"_I have to protect her." Jenna said "I have to protect my baby girl from the monsters of my past. I have to." _

_Jemma nodded slowly "Then we'll do it. I'll tell Clint the baby is here…"_

* * *

_Alarms blared loudly and chaos filled the prison. Jemma and Jenna were rushing through the halls, the two month old baby girl clutched tight to Jenna's chest. She was crying of course but Jenna was doing her best to soothe her and get to the rendezvous point at the same time._

_The rounded a corner and Jemma yelped as she bumped right into someone _

"_Oh I'm so sorry." She told the man "I-" _

"_Jemma?" Fitz asked, looking her over_

"_Fitz?" She asked sounding relieved. "Oh my god Fitz." She threw her arms around him in a tight hug. "Hi." _

"_Are you going to the Rendezvous point?" he asked_

"_We were trying to. I thought it was that way." she pointed_

"_I thought it was that way." He argued in and pointed the other direction. "I was specifically told-" _

"_C'mon kids we haven't got all day." Clint's voice cut through the noise and he steered them off in the direction Jemma and Jenna had been going. _

_Jenna looked at Clint a moment, obvious fear in her eyes. He took her hand and squeezed it momentarily. _

"_I promise. It's going to be alright." _

_Jenna nodded and held Lily close as they continued on their way. _

_When they reached the spot where they were supposed to be- Jenna looked down into her arms at Lily and started to pace as she rocked her softly and slowly. Jenna didn't know any real lullabies or nursery rhymes, so for the last two months she'd been singing her daughter to sleep with any song she could think of that seemed to work. That day, as she held her close, she sang one of her more frequent choices _

"_Just close your eyes, _

_The sun is going down,_

_You'll be alright, _

_No one can hurt you now, _

_Come morning light, _

_You and I'll be safe and sound." _

_She repeated that a few times as she tried everything in her power to calm her distressed child. _

_Everyone else in the area- Fitz, Simmons, and Clint- listened and watched in silence. Finally, Lily's cries stopped and she fell into a light sleep _

_The room remained quiet. That was until the ceiling was cut into and a circular part of the ceiling fell through to the ground. A rope fell through and Phil Coulson slid down into view. "Hello team. It's been a while." _

_Fitz and simmons grinned "Hello sir" _

_Coulson nodded to him and then walked over to Jenna. "You sure about this?" Clint looked at her _

_Jenna looked from him to her daughter "Yeah… yes anything for her." _

_Clint nodded and gently took the little girl from her mother. _

_Lily started crying loudly once more but her mother was not there to comfort her. _

"_I'm sorry baby girl." Jenna called to her "I love you… this is for your own good." _

_coulson nodded to Jenna. _

_He climbed up the rope a bit and looked down at her "Grab on." _

_The huntress wrapped her hands around the rope and looked back to her daughter in Clint's arms. Tears filled her eyes but she nodded. "Goodbye my princess…" She whispered. And with that they were off._

* * *

Jenna stood back behind a tree and watched as her beautiful five year old daughter talked about her friends at school. They were so close… So close she could touch them. but she knew she never could. Monsters knew her name. Hunters knew her face. Her daughter was in enough danger with an avenger as a parent. But a hero and a hunter? that's why she could never see her… Never be with her. If anyone ever found out the complete truth in the hunting world, her daughter could become a target. This was for her own good.

Clint walked up beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder "Hey…"

Jenna looked over at him "Hey…"

"I'm going to bring Lily this way in a moment." He informed her "You should probably go"

Jenna nodded and slowly took a step back. "Tell her I love her, will you?" She looked at him

"I'll tell her you Loved her."

"No. Tell her I love her. You can pretend it's a ghost me or whatever but tell my baby girl that I love her." Jenna looked at him with desperate determination.

Clint nodded slowly "Fine. I will... " He hugged her quickly "Get back to the bus before someone starts to suspect something.

Jenna nodded once more. "Thank you Clint…" She breathed and sunk back away from her family into the world of SHIELD where she now did anything she could to protect her family.

She hummed softly to herself the same song she'd sung to her daughter the day she'd left her behind, knowing this was for the best.

* * *

_**Tony, Lily, and Jenna will return in 'Secrets' **_


End file.
